Freddie and Lindsey - Teenage Dream
by lozxtitchx
Summary: BACK AGAIN! I've been umming and aahing with various scenarios, and here's one of them and what's come of it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I'm back again! This story has been in my mind for a while, and I've been umming and aahing with various scenarios, and this is the one I've chosen, so I hope you enjoy it…**

Freddie Roscoe and Lindsey Butterfield had been best friends since year 9. Lindsey had been the new girl, and Freddie had been asked to look after her, show her around and make sure she was okay. From that first day, both had felt a bond that they couldn't explain, and didn't want to. No one else seemed to get their close friendship. Lindsey could tell Freddie anything, and vice versa. She was always the first person he went to when he had a problem, and the same went for her. She loved him. He was her best friend and her rock. Nothing would ever change that…

"Freddie, Lindsey's here" Sandy shouted up the stairs to her second eldest son on their first morning of sixth form "you nervous, darling?"

"A bit, not as much as I thought I would be though" she admitted as she followed Freddie's Mum into the house and shut the front door behind her

"Freddie, did you hear me?" Sandy proclaimed

"Yes" he replied "I'll be down in a minute"

"Come on through, Linds. I'll make you a cuppa. You know what that boy's like" she sighed

Smiling warmly, Lindsey followed Sandy into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar, watching Sandy move around the kitchen, making her a cup of tea…

"What subjects are you doing again, darling?" she asked, setting a cup of tea down in front of Lindsey a couple of minutes later

"Art, Media Studies and Science" Lindsey informed her

Sandy smiled warmly at her… "You'll excel at all your subjects, just like in school"

"Stop hassling the poor girl, Mum" Freddie chuckled as he walked into the kitchen

"Shut it, you" Sandy proclaimed, hitting her son playfully "what do you think you're doing?"

"Having some breakfast" he informed her

"No, you're running late as it is, and I won't have you or Lindsey being late on your first day" she replied "get something on the way. Off you go"

"Mum, I'm starving" he whined

"You should've gotten up earlier then, shouldn't you?" she questioned

"Thanks for the tea, Sand. See you soon" Lindsey replied, making her way out of the kitchen

"Leaving without me?" Freddie asked

"I don't wanna be late for sixth form just because you couldn't get out of your pit" she admitted

"Fine" he sighed "I'm coming, but we're stopping at Price Slice on the way"

"Fine" Lindsey mirrored, handing him his car keys as they made their way out of the house

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie and I made our way into the sixth form common room just before the bell rang. The whole of the sixth form had been asked to meet there so they could be informed of which tutor they'd be assigned to and taken on a tour of the college, just to refresh their memory after the 6 week holiday…

"See you at lunch, yeah?" I questioned as we made our way back into the common room to collect our bags

"Chips on me, to make up for you almost being late?" he suggested

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I'll meet you at the gates at 12pm"

"It's a date" he informed me, kissing my cheek as we both went our separate ways


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a flashback to the 6-week summer holiday, where Lindsey lost her virginity to Freddie…**

"_Do you have to be on your phone all the time?" I questioned. Freddie looked up at me, managing to tear his eyes away from his beloved phone. "I'm trying to pour my heart out to you here and you're completely blanking me"_

_He continued to type for a few seconds more and then through his phone down… "I'm all yours"_

_I sighed heavily, that's exactly what I was talking about… "See. This is what I was saying when you were ignoring me"_

"_I wasn't ignoring you" he proclaimed_

_I frowned at him. He knew what that look meant and shut up… "Anyway, I was asking you if you were okay. You seem to have been, I don't know, avoiding me the last few days. Have I done something wrong?"_

_He shook his head, signalling no… "I'm sorry, Linds. It's just well I thought, you and that Luke dude were, y'know?"_

"_What? Ew, God no!" I proclaimed "he's just like, no Freddie"_

_Luke had been my Science partner in school. For our last year, we'd been partnered together to work on all of our assignments and coursework, which unfortunately meant I had to spend most of my free time with him…_

_Freddie chuckled and held his hands up in surrender… "Sorry. I did think it was a bit odd"_

"_Yes it is, he's really not my type" I admitted, turning back to the TV, beginning to watch some mindless programme that had come on_

"_What is your type?" he questioned_

_I shrugged, keeping my eyes fixed on the TV…_

"_Come on, Linds, everyone has a type" he proclaimed_

"_I don't know, I'm picky" I informed him_

"_Well so am I" he replied, nudging me playfully_

"_You, picky?" I inquired "I don't think so, I know how many girls you've slept with, Freddie Roscoe, and that number does not constitute being picky"_

"_Well come on then, Butterfield. I bet you've had your fair share too?" he asked_

"_I'm quite offended at that. I haven't slept with anyone, actually" I informed him_

_His eyes widened… "You're a virgin?"_

"_Yeah, if you wanna label it" I replied_

"_It's hard to believe a beautiful, smart and confident girl like you still hasn't" he admitted, looking intently into my eyes_

_I scoffed… "I'm not beautiful, Fred, just average"_

_He didn't reply. Instead he just smiled warmly at me and I watched him and as I did, his eyes seemed to change… "What're you staring at?"_

"_You really don't have any idea how amazing you are, do you?" he inquired_

_My heart quickened in pace and a rush of adrenaline ran through me as Freddie took his hand in mine. Licking my suddenly dry lips, I felt the goosebumps arise on my skin and decided to throw complete caution to the wind, leaning in to kiss him. A brave and bold move, I know, and possibly stupid too. As I pressed my lips to his, I was about to pull away when I felt him began to reciprocate, his lips moving against mine…_

"_Well that was unexpected" he whispered as we pulled apart. I nodded my head in reply, still a little dazed "Linds?"_

"_Yeah?" I inquired_

"_Let me be your first" he stated, pulling me closer to him "I want it to be special for you"_

_He had a point. One of my biggest fears was losing my virginity to some random guy for the sake of losing it, and to be honest, I did kind of fancy Freddie a little, in a no strings attached kind of way…_

"_Maybe we should go to my room then?" I suggested_

"_If you're sure?" he questioned_

"_I am" I informed him. Standing up, I held my hand out to him. Taking it, my head dropped to the floor. I couldn't look him in the eyes for some reason. Tipping my chin so our eyes met again, he kissed me softly. Smiling at him as we pulled away, I finally found the courage to move, leading him to my bedroom…_

_FREDDIE'S POV:_

_I lay on my side, watching Lindsey sleep. She was turned towards me, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. Afterwards, we'd got ourselves cleaned up and had climbed back into bed as it was getting late. We'd been talking when suddenly I noticed she was asleep. I couldn't stop watching her. She was perfect, the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, and I was pleased she'd let me be her first. Even though it hadn't been my first time, it had been the most special, and she and I both knew it…_

_LINDSEY'S POV:_

_Waking up laid next to Freddie the morning after, I smiled widely, remembering what had happened. He'd made me feel like a Princess, and I was glad I'd agreed to let him be my first. He'd treated me with complete respect and had been a total gentleman. He'd made me feel amazing, and I still did, even hours afterwards. Moving closer to him, I ran my fingers through his short, brown hair…_

"_Morning" he whispered_

"_Morning" I mirrored "about last night. What was it?"_

"_It was something special between best friends" he informed me_

"_But was it just a one-time thing? Or was it more?" I questioned_

"_That depends, what do you want it to be?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me_

"_I don't want to ruin what we've got right now" I admitted "so I think it'd be best if we just kept it between us and went back to being friends"_

"_Then that's what we'll do" he informed me, smiling at me warmly_

"_Thank you" I sighed, relief flowing through me "breakfast? Pancakes?"_

"_Perfect" he replied "do you mind if I hop in the shower?"_

"_Course not" I informed him "you know where everything is"_


	3. Chapter 3

LINDSEY'S POV:

I hurried into the sixth form common room after witnessing what I just had. I couldn't believe it. Freddie and I were meant to be in this thing together, and there he was kissing someone else, and on the first day of term no less. Glancing around the room, I thanked the Lord that no one was in there. Sitting myself down, I began to do some research for one of my assignments…

"Hey, you're Lindsey, right?" a girl who I noticed from my Science class asked me

"Yeah I am. You're Jessica?" I questioned

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "I'm having a house party on Saturday, just to get to know everyone, that sorta thing. You should come along, bring a date. And here, hand these to people, will you?"

"Course" I replied, taking the handful of invites she passed over to me

"Thanks. See you Saturday" she proclaimed, hurrying off out of the room

I watched her go and then glanced down at the party invites in my hand…

"What you got there?" Freddie's voice asked, startling me

"Party invites, from a girl in my Science class" I informed him

"She's inviting everyone from sixth form to her house? She's mental" he proclaimed

"It could be fun" I admitted, smiling at him warmly

"You're going?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, probably" I replied "why are you so surprised?"

"I'm not, I just didn't think a big party was your sorta thing" he admitted

"We're not in school any more, Freddie" I sighed "gotta mix with the big guns now, make different friends. We're not gonna be joined at the hip anymore, are we?"

"What makes you say that? Course we are, well at least I hope so. You okay?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "So are you coming with me to this party or not?"

"Course I am" he informed me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder "someone's gotta keep you safe, haven't they?"

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Freddie, door" my Mum shouted that Saturday night

"Linds, I'm… Oh, Sinead, hi" I greeted her, shocked at her presence

"Hi" she mirrored "you thought I was someone else?"

"Yeah, my best friend" I informed her "what're you doing here?"

"It's Jessica's party, everyone's talking about it" she explained "I was thinking we could go together?"

"You see, the thing is, I was kinda going with Lindsey" I admitted

"I'm sure she won't mind me tagging along" she replied "come on, let's go, or we're gonna be late"

Making our way out of the house, we climbed into my car and drove the short distance to Lindsey's…

"This is Lindsey's house?" Sinead questioned as I pulled into the driveway

"Yep" I informed her

"It's huge" she proclaimed

"It's even bigger inside" I admitted "her Dad's a vice president for a food company"

"Wow. This place would be perfect for parties, she does know that, right?" she inquired

"Linds isn't the party type" I informed her

"Then how come she's coming to a party tonight?" she asked

"She wants to fit in" I explained "I'm gonna go and get her. I'll be back in a sec"

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Lindsey, Freddie's here" my Mum shouted that Saturday night

Smiling warmly at my appearance in the mirror one last time, I grabbed my clutch bag and made my way downstairs, smiling at Freddie as I reached him…

"Linds" Freddie greeted me, hugging me tightly "you ready to go? Sinead's in the car"

"Sinead?" I questioned

"Yeah" he replied "I'm sort of seeing someone"

"Oh" I sighed "well I'm looking forward to meeting her. Let's go, shall we?"

Nodding his head, he opened the front door for me and we said goodbye to my parents. Making our way to his car, I climbed in the back seat…

"Lindsey, Sinead, Sinead, Lindsey" Freddie introduced us

"Nice to meet you, Lindsey" Sinead greeted me "Freddie's done nothing but talk about you, you're very important to him"

"I should hope so too" I admitted, smirking at him "shall we get going?"

"Drinks?" Freddie questioned as we arrived at Jessica's house

"Vodka and coke for me please" I informed him

"White wine for me please" Sinead stated

Smiling at us both, he made his way to the makeshift bar that had been set up. Making our way outside to find a table, thankful it was still warm out, Sinead and I sat down…

"So, how long have you been with friends with Freddie then?" she questioned

"Almost 5 years" I informed her

"So you know everything there is to know about him?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, pretty much" I replied "why?"

"So you know when he likes girls? Does he like me?" she inquired

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I glanced over at Freddie at the makeshift bar… "He seems to, yeah. But you never can be sure straight off. With him, you have to see how it goes"

She smiled at me weakly. As she was about to say something, Freddie reached the table…

"You two getting along?" he asked, taking a seat in between Sinead and I

I nodded my head, signalling yes, taking a long sip of my drink. This was going to be a long night…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Linds, take it easy, yeah?" I suggested, holding onto her wrist as she was about to down another shot

"I'm having fun, Freddie. Isn't that what we're meant to do?" she questioned

"Yeah, you're having fun now, but what about in the morning when you're hungover?" I asked

"I'll deal with it then" she informed me, downing the shot that sat on the bar "excuse me!"

Letting her past, she stumbled and fell to the floor. Sighing heavily, I bent down next to her…

"You okay?" I inquired, moving her hair from her face, stroking my thumb across her cheek

"I think I've sprained my ankle" she admitted

"It'll be those stupid shoes you insist on wearing" I chuckled "take them off and we'll get you out of here"

"What about Sinead?" she questioned

"I'll find her and tell her to stay and have a good time" I informed her

Smiling at me warmly, she began to remove her shoes. Taking them from her, I helped her to her feet, wrapping my arm around her waist, supporting her weight on me as we made our way to an exit…

"There you are" Sinead proclaimed as I grabbed mine and Lindsey's coats "what's going on?"

"Linds fell and hurt her ankle. I'm gonna take her home" I informed her

"Okay, well wait for me. I'll just grab my stuff" she replied

"No, you stay here and enjoy yourself" I stated "I insist"

"Are you sure?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I'm just gonna take Linds home and then get home myself. I've got football in the morning so I don't wanna be having too much to drink"

"Okay. So when will I see you next?" she questioned

"Monday probably" I informed her

Smiling at me weakly, she leant forward and kissed me softly… "Hope your ankle's okay, Lindsey"

"Thanks" Lindsey replied from where she was stood on my other side "can we go, Fred?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes. Wrapping my arm around her waist again, we made our way out of the house…

LINDSEY'S POV:

As Freddie drove me home, the pain in my ankle had started to subside…

"How you feeling?" he questioned

"A bit better" I informed him

_Okay, so maybe I'd exaggerated the pain a little bit. Okay, a lot…_

"Did you hurt your head or anything when you fell?" he inquired

I shook my head, signalling no, bowing my head as I began to twiddle my thumbs…

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Just wanna get home" I admitted

"Why? Do you feel sick?" he inquired

"Not really, I'm just tired and wanna get into my tracksuit bottoms and one of your hoodies" I informed him

Pulling up outside my house five minutes later, Freddie switched off his engine and turned to face me… "I think we should get you to the hospital to have that ankle checked"

"It's fine, nothing serious" I assured him

"How do you know? You're not a doctor" he proclaimed

"Yet" I informed him "it's what I'm working towards. I'm fine, honestly. But would you mind helping me inside?"

Smiling at me warmly, he shook his head. Taking the keys from his engine, he climbed out of the driver's seat and made his way around to me. Unbuckling my seatbelt, I turned and took my hands in his as he opened the door and helped me out of the car. Shutting the door behind me, he locked it and we made our way up to my front door…

"Sorry for being such a cow" I sighed

"What? You weren't" he proclaimed

"At the bar. I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did, you were only looking out for me" I replied "and I spoke to you as if you were nothing. I really am sorry, Freddie"

"Forget about it. You're gonna have to do worse than that to make me be angry with you" he informed me

"I love you, Freddie Roscoe, and I don't know how I got so lucky to have a best friend like you" I admitted

"Ditto" he replied, smiling at me warmly "now get inside, you big sap"

"Always one to ruin the moment" I sighed, pulling my keys from my clutch bag

"Linds?" he questioned as I went to put my key in the lock

"Yeah?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him as I turned back to face him

He didn't speak, he just watched me intently. As if by magic, I was sent back through time to almost 6 weeks previous when we were sat in my living room, him looking at me now the way he looked at me then. Swallowing a lump in my throat as I saw him walk towards me, I shut my eyes, feeling his lips touch my cheek…

"Goodnight" he whispered as he pulled away

"Night" I mirrored as I finally found my voice

LINDSEY'S OUTFIT:

shop/womens/playsuits-and-jumpsuits/pink-colour-block-lace-back-playsuit_302823479


	4. Chapter 4

LINDSEY'S POV:

I woke up the next morning, the memories of what had happened between Freddie and I outside my front door flooding back with a headache to boot. I turned over and stared at the ceiling, mentally kicking myself. Nothing romantic was ever going to happen between him and I, so I had to get all those thoughts out of my head and concentrate on sixth form and getting into university, then I could get away from this place, and away from Freddie, but did I really want to get away from him? No…

"Lindsey, are you awake? Your phone keeps going off" Mum shouted up the stairs

"What day is it?" I questioned

"Sunday" she informed me "are you coming down or not?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec" I replied

SHIT! Every Sunday since the beginning of year 10, I'd been going over to Freddie's for Sunday lunch. Sandy, bar my Mum was one of the best cooks I knew. Her honey-glazed parsnips were something I lived for, and I was always excited every time Sunday came around. But today I wasn't, today I was dreading it…

Making my way downstairs, I pulled my phone from my clutch bag and saw 3 missed calls and 6 text messages from Freddie. Sighing heavily, I unlocked my keypad…

"_Mum wants to know if you're coming today after I filled her in on last night's events. I also told her about your ankle, so she's worrying about that too. Let me know ASAP, I'll come and pick you up x"_

"_Guessing you're still asleep because you're not answering my texts or my calls. Hurry up and get your butt out of bed, Butterfield. I'll see you later x"_

"_WAKE UP! Mum keeps pestering me about whether you're coming or not. What do I tell her? X"_

"_WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! This isn't like you to still be asleep. Get up, or I'm ringing you again x"_

"_God you're gonna think I'm a stalker but I need to know. Mum's doing my nut. Are you coming? X"_

"_I'm coming to pick you up in 15 minutes, Mum says you have to come. See you soon x"_

Glancing at the time that text was sent and the time it was now, Freddie would've left his by now. Crap!

"Mum, can you keep Freddie occupied? He'll be here soon and I need to get sorted" I admitted

"Okay, love. There's a glass of water and some painkillers in the kitchen for you, by the way" she informed me

"Thank you" I sighed with relief, hurrying into the kitchen. Taking the painkillers and downing the glass of water, I made my way back upstairs and quickly got myself organised

FREDDIE'S POV:

I arrived at Lindsey's and beeped the horn. Normally she would've been at the car within seconds, but this time she wasn't. Switching off the engine, I made my way to the front door and knocked, her Mum, Sally, opening the door…

"Afternoon, Freddie, come on in, darling" she greeted me

"Is Lindsey up yet?" I questioned as I walked into the house, shutting the door behind me

"Yeah, she's just getting organised. Hasn't been up very long" she informed me "do you want a drink?"

"A tea would be nice please" I replied, following her into the kitchen

LINDSEY'S POV:

Having showered and getting dressed, opting for a knitted jumper, my best jeans and a pair of flats with minimal make up, I made my way down the stairs, throwing things that I'd need from my clutch bag into my day-to-day handbag, a pair of hands coming to rest on my waist…

"Boo" Freddie's voice whispered into my ear "thank God you're ready, can we go?"

"Yeah" I informed him, pulling away from him quickly "my Mum driving you nuts?"

"Just a bit, she was about to get the baby photos out" he replied

"Again?! Oh God" I sighed "bye, Mum"

"Bye, love, bye, Freddie" she proclaimed

"Bye, Sally" he mirrored, both of us heading out the front door and making our way to his car

Arriving back at Freddie's house, we pulled into the driveway… "Has Fraser got a new car?"

"No, it's Joe's" he informed me, switching off the engine "I did tell you he was home for the weekend"

"Did you? I can't remember" I admitted, unbuckling my seatbelt

He chuckled and both of us climbed out of the car, him locking it behind us. Unlocking the front door, he let me step in first, both of us removing our shoes…

"Hi, Lindsey" Sandy greeted me as I walked into the kitchen "how're you feeling this morning?"

"I've got a bit of a headache, nothing that won't pass" I informed her

"And what about that ankle? Do you want me to take a look at it?" she questioned

"It's fine" I assured her "this one here is just a worrier"

"You're his best friend, he's allowed to be" she replied "do you want a drink?"

"I'll get them. Cream soda, right?" Freddie inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I smiled warmly at him and nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Take a seat, Lindsey, love, I still wanna take a look at that ankle" Sandy admitted

"It's fine, Sandy, honestly" I assured her

"Do as I say, please" she replied, her nurse mode kicking in

Glancing at Freddie, I sighed heavily as he guided me into the dining room as Sandy made her way into the hallway to grab her medical bag. Returning a minute or two later, she sat down next to me and placed my foot onto her knee, examining it carefully…

"What was the pain like last night?" she questioned

"A dull throbbing" I informed her "felt like someone had trod on it actually"

"And what about in the night? Did it keep you awake at all?" she inquired

"No, but I think that might've had something to do with the amount I drank" I admitted

She shook her head at me… "I'm gonna bandage it up, just to be on the safe side, okay?"

"Okay" I replied, Freddie handing me my drink as she rooted around in her medical bag

A few minutes later, my ankle was strapped up and I was told to make my way into the living room to sit down and rest, and to keep my ankle propped on the coffee table…

"Shall we continue our horror movie marathon?" he suggested

"I don't think so, little bro" a voice proclaimed "it's football time"

Freddie rolled his eyes at me and moved to sit back down next to me as Joe sat down on the sofa, taking the remote from Freddie…

"Joe, aren't you gonna say hello?" he questioned a few minutes later

"Who to?" Joe inquired, turning to face us "Lindsey? Lindsey Butterfield?"

"The one and only" I informed him "hi, Joe"

"Wow, the last time I saw you, you were, well yeah" he admitted, smiling at me warmly

"I've not changed that much, have I?" I inquired, glancing between him and Freddie

"You've got even more beautiful" Freddie informed me, smiling at me warmly

"Freddie's right, you have" Joe replied "so how've you been?"

"Not too bad thanks, yourself? How's uni?" I asked

"Good thanks, enjoying the independence" he informed me

FREDDIE'S POV:

Lindsey, Joe and I made our way into the dining room half-an-hour later as Mum began to serve up dinner. Sitting down next to Lindsey as usual, I began to plate up as Mum put things down on the table…

"Can you not wait?" Lindsey questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm starving. Football was a killer this morning" I admitted

She rolled her eyes at me and began to plate up herself…

"Can you not wait?" I mimicked, smirking at her, receiving a punch in reply "ow"

"I'm glad that hurt" she informed me

"You two would be so good together" Mum sighed as she sat down opposite us

An awkward silence fell over the table suddenly and I began to busy myself eating, exchanging glances with Lindsey every now and again…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Thanks for dinner, Sand, it was delicious" I informed her as I made my way to the front door

"Going so soon?" Joe questioned as he made his way down the stairs

"Yeah, got so much work to do" I admitted "you heading back to uni?"

"Fraid so" he replied "how about I give you a lift?"

"That's my job" Freddie informed him

"It's fine" I assured him "Joe can take me, seeing as though he's going"

"Are you sure?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I'll see you tomorrow morning, yeah?"

He nodded his head in agreement and we exchanged a hug...

"I'm ready when you are" I informed him

"Let's go then" he replied, opening the front door for me

We pulled up outside my house twenty minutes later. Unbuckling my seatbelt, I saw Joe turn to me out the corner of my eye…

"Thanks for the lift" I stated, smiling at him warmly

"Lindsey, there's something I want to ask you" he admitted

"Go on…?" I questioned

"Would you like to go out with me next weekend?" he inquired

"As in a date?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah, if that's what you want to call it" he replied "what do you say?"

"Okay" I informed him

Smiling at me warmly, he leant forward and kissed my cheek…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Joe and Lindsey seemed to get on well, didn't they?" Mum asked as we cleared up after dinner

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"You okay, love?" she inquired

"Yeah, fine. Just feels weird not taking Lindsey home" I admitted

"I meant what I said, you two would be good together" she informed me

"That's never gonna happen, Mum. We don't wanna ruin what we've got" I replied

"Wait a minute, you've discussed it?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "During the summer holidays, when I stayed at hers, we slept together"

"What?" she asked, shocked

"I didn't want her to lose her virginity to some jerk" I explained "so I said I wanted to be her first"

"You pressured her?" she inquired

"No, God no" I proclaimed "we got to talking about it, and I suggested it, but I made sure she was comfortable and wanted it"

"Good" she replied

"I'm gonna get off, if that's okay?" I questioned

"Where to?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm sorta seeing someone" I admitted "and I told them I'd go and see them"

She smiled at me warmly… "Okay. Be happy, Freddie, that's all I want"

"I am, Mum" I assured her, kissing her cheek before making my way out the back door


	5. Chapter 5

FREDDIE'S POV:

It was now Wednesday, and I hadn't seen Lindsey since Sunday. She'd been making an excuse about being ill for the past 2 days, but I was sure I'd seen her going into the Art block yesterday afternoon. Knocking on her front door that morning, I wasn't going to let her get away this time…

"Attractive" I chuckled as Lindsey opened the door to me, complete with bed head and pyjamas

"Freddie, what're you doing here?" she questioned, shocked as she wrapped her dressing gown around her

"Nothing I haven't seen before, Linds" I informed her, smirking, earning a glare in reply "sorry, I'm here to take you to sixth form"

"I'm still not well" she admitted

"Really? You look fine to me" I stated "what's going on, Linds?"

"Nothing's going on, Freddie" she sighed "do you mind if I go? I feel like rubbish"

"Okay, fine" I replied "but how do you fancy bowling this weekend? Just me and you? My treat"

"I've actually got plans this weekend" she admitted

"Yeah?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, signalling yes…

"Are you not gonna tell me what they are?" I asked

"Can I, just this once, keep something to myself please?" she inquired "you'll find out soon anyway I should think"

"Linds" I sighed

"Please, Freddie" she begged "you better go, you're gonna be late"

"Okay" I replied, leaning forwards to kiss her cheek "feel better, yeah? And you know I'm only a text away if you need anything"

She nodded her head in understanding and shut the front door on me. Sighing, I made my way to my car, starting my engine and driving off…

LINDSEY'S POV:

I watched Freddie as he drove off, guilt washing over me! I hated lying to him about being ill, but if I was around him too much, he would be able to drag the truth out of me and I didn't want that. I wanted to keep mine and Joe's date a secret, and I didn't know why. Making my way back into my bedroom, I emailed my tutor for the 3rd time that week, informing her that I wouldn't be in again…

"Still no better, love?" Mum questioned, knocking on my bedroom door a little while later

I shook my head, signalling no…

"Maybe we should get you to the doctors" she suggested, placing her hand on my forehead

"I've researched my symptoms and it's just a virus. I'll be fine by the weekend" I replied

"But that means you miss a whole week of sixth form" she sighed

"The work's getting put away for me, so I'm not missing out on anything" I assured her

"Okay" she replied "who was at the door?"

"Freddie" I informed her, bowing my head, beginning to play with my bedsheets

"Are things okay between you both?" she inquired "your Dad and I haven't seen him in a while"

"Yeah, we're cool" I replied "it's just I've not been well and he's seeing someone so…"

"Oh, Lindsey" she sighed "now I know what's wrong"

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her in confusion

"You're upset, aren't you?" she inquired

"No" I proclaimed

"You can't lie to me, darling. I know how you feel about him" she replied

"You're way off the mark" I informed her, chuckling nervously

"Am I?" she questioned "I know what happened here during the summer holidays"

"You do? How?" I asked

"You must think I fell off the last banana boat" she sighed "and Sandy told me a few days ago"

"What? How did she find out?" I inquired

"She and Freddie talked" she informed me "Lindsey, love, why didn't you come to me?"

"Because" I sighed

"Because?" she questioned

"It was a one-time thing. We didn't wanna ruin what we had" I informed her

"She also told me that Freddie asked you if he could, said he wanted to be your first. Did he pressure you?" she inquired

"No, God no, he'd never do that" I proclaimed "he's my best friend and didn't want me losing it to some jerk, and I'm appreciative of that"

"Well I'm glad you didn't lose it to some jerk either" she admitted "are you okay? I know it happened a while ago but if you wanna talk about it?"

"I'm fine, Mum" I assured her "you better be getting off to work"

"Okay" she replied "and listen to me, you can have today off, but then I want you back to college tomorrow, got it?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Thanks, Mum"

Smiling at me warmly, she left my bedroom, shutting the door behind her…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Joe, what're you doing home?" Mum asked on Friday night

"Am I not allowed to come home for the weekend?" he questioned

"Course you are" she replied "I'm just thinking of all that travel expense"

"It's fine" he assured her "and I've come back for something quite special actually"

"You have?" she inquired

"Yeah, I've got a date" he informed her

"Who's the lucky girl?" she asked excitedly

"Lindsey" he replied

"What?" I questioned "Lindsey? As in my Lindsey?"

"Yes, Lindsey, but she's not yours" Joe chuckled

"You know what I mean" I sighed "she's my best friend. Just don't hurt her, okay?"

"Scouts Honour" he assured me

Forcing a smile onto my face, I made my way into the kitchen…

**So Lindsey's Mum now in the know about what happened between Freddie and Lindsey during the summer holidays? How will Lindsey and Joe's date go?**


	6. Chapter 6

"So where're you taking Lindsey then?" I asked Joe as he finished off his hair in his bedroom mirror on Saturday evening

"To the cinema then out for pizza" he informed me "and yes, little bro, I'll look after her"

"Good, because she means a lot to me" I admitted "have fun"

"I intend to. Don't wait up" he proclaimed as he made his way past me and down the stairs

Sighing heavily as I heard him shout goodbye to Mum and the front door slam behind him, I pulled my phone from my pocket…

"Hey, you busy?" I asked as the other person picked up the phone

LINDSEY'S POV:

I was checking my appearance in the hallway when the doorbell rang. Making my way to it, I opened it, finding Joe standing on the other side… "You're early"

"I can go and come back again if you want?" he questioned

"No, it's fine; I'm ready" I informed him "bye, Mum"

Hearing her shout goodbye from the kitchen where she was organising her and Dad dinner, I grabbed my handbag and made my way out of the house…

"You look lovely" he admitted as we walked to his car

"Thanks" I replied, smiling at him warmly "so where're we going then?"

"To the cinema and then for pizza?" he suggested "if you wanna do something else, that's fine"

"No, that sounds great" I informed him, thanking him as he opened the car door for me

FREDDIE'S POV:

I knocked on Sinead's door and waited for her answer. As soon as she opened the door, my lips were on hers, pushing her back into the house…

"Someone's needy" she whispered against my lips, reciprocating the kiss

I didn't reply, just continued moving us backwards and up the stairs to her bedroom…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Would you mind if we skipped the pizza? I'm wiped" I admitted

"Course not" he informed me "do you wanna come back to mine?"

"What for?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"A coffee?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes, both of us leaving the cinema and making our way to the multi-storey car park…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Hello, anyone home" I heard Joe call as I finished up in the shower later that evening

"I thought Freddie would be in" Lindsey admitted as the door shut behind them

"Guessing he's out with a girl or something" he replied "so that coffee, yeah?"

I heard their footsteps make their way into the kitchen. Sighing heavily, I made my way into my room…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Tonight was fun" I admitted as Joe and I stood in the kitchen doorway

"Yeah it was. You know what'd make it even better though?" he questioned

"What's that?" I asked

"A goodnight kiss?" he inquired

Smiling at him warmly, I leant up onto my tiptoes and kissed him softly, feeling him wrap his arms around my waist. Going to pull away, he slid his tongue into my mouth. Pushing at his chest, I finally pulled away…

"I should go" I admitted, my head turning to the stairs as I heard footsteps "Freddie…"

"Why didn't you stop when she wanted to, Joe?" he questioned

"I was enjoying it" he admitted

"Well when a girl wants to stop, then you should respect her and stop" he replied

"Okay, Fred, chill out" he chuckled

"I should go" I informed them, pulling my handbag over my shoulder

"I'll take you" Joe replied, making his way into the kitchen to grab his keys

"No, I will" Freddie informed him "I need to talk to Linds's Dad anyway"

"You do? What about?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as I walked over to him

"Doing some painting for him" he replied "you ready?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, Freddie placing his hand on my lower back as we made our way to the front door…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Sorry about my brother" I sighed as I pulled into Lindsey's driveway

"Don't worry, it's fine" she assured me, smiling at me warmly

"He shouldn't have treated you like that" I admitted

"I'm just glad you were there to save the day as always" she informed me

"I'll always be there, Linds" I assured her "come on, let's get you inside"

"I can walk to my front door on my own, Fred" she chuckled

"Wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't make sure you were in safe, would I?" I questioned

She shook her head, signalling no, both of us climbing out the car…

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie and I made our way to my front door when he dropped his car keys. Moving down to pick them up, he did the same. Taking them in my grasp, I handed them to him, not realising how close our faces were. Swallowing a lump in my throat as I noticed how intensely he was staring at me, I stood up straight, clearing my throat…

"Thanks for bringing me home" I admitted, smiling at him warmly

"You're welcome" he replied "now get inside before you catch a cold"

Kissing his cheek, I hurried inside and shut the door behind me, leaning against it. I had to do something before things got far too complicated…

FREDDIE'S POV:

Lindsey shut the front door behind her and I made my way back to my car, climbing in and shutting the door behind me. Resting my hands on the steering wheel, I inhaled and exhaled a breath as I composed myself. Starting the engine, I drove home. I had to do something before things got far too complicated…


	7. Chapter 7

LINDSEY'S POV:

Monday morning came around far too quickly for my liking. All I wanted to do was spend another week in bed, the events of Saturday night still whirring around my head. I'd skipped the Sunday lunch, the first one in eternity. I think Freddie understood why, and didn't pressure me into coming, thank God. Anyway, it was the second time in a matter of weeks that my best friend and I had almost kissed and that was something you just couldn't do…

Saying that, I was really grateful for Freddie on Saturday night because I was starting to become rather uncomfortable around Joe, and I still couldn't make my mind up if it was because he was moving things too quickly for my liking or it was because I liked, liked him. Noticing the time on the clock as I snapped myself from my trance, I climbed out of bed and started to get organised for college…

"Lindsey, love, Freddie's here" Mum informed me as I stood in the kitchen. Plastering a smile onto my face, I said goodbye to her and walked out, shutting the door behind me and made my way to his car, noticing we wouldn't be travelling as a duo as Sinead was in the front seat (or more so on Freddie's lap, the pair being WAY too touchy feely for the time of the morning it was). By the looks of things, I was going to be playing the third wheel…

"Morning" I greeted them, clearing my throat as I climbed into the back seat

"Alright, Linds" Freddie mirrored, wiping his hand across his mouth, removing the remnants of Sinead's bright scarlet red lipstick "don't mind if Sinead joins us, do you?"

_Yes I bloody mind! _"No, of course not. Are you two together now then or…?"

"It's more a friends with benefits thing" she informed me

"With really, really good benefits" Freddie chuckled, smirking at Sinead. I could feel myself starting to blush as he looked at me in the rear view mirror and winked. _What the hell did that mean?_

The rest of the drive was hellishly awkward to say the least, Freddie constantly glancing at me through the mirror, and what was irritating me the most was Sinead. Her voice alone, but her forced laughter at everything Freddie said? Ugh!

"So, Lindsey, Fred said you and Joe had a date the other night, how was it?" Sinead asked

"Oh did he now?" I inquired, catching Freddie's eye through the mirror again, and I noticed his hand tighten on the steering wheel as Sinead nodded her head in reply "it was a good night actually. We're going to see where things go I think. He's back next weekend, so we're going out again then"

"Well if he's anything like my Freddie he'll be the perfect match" she proclaimed

_My Freddie? My Freddie? Was she freaking serious? They'd only been together for 2 minutes and already she'd put a claim on him like he was a dog or something…_

Finally, after what felt like hours, Freddie pulled into a parking space in the sixth form college car park and I climbed out quickly, making my way over to the Science lab…

"Lindsey, wait up" Freddie's voice shouted. I carried on walking, ignoring him, but before I knew it, he was stood in front of me, his hands on my shoulders

"What?" I snapped, instantly regretting my tone "sorry"

"What's with you today? You've been off with since you got in the car" he questioned

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine" I informed him "can I go now?"

He moved out of my way… "I'll see you outside the Art block at 3pm to take you home, yeah?"

"I'll get the bus" I replied, continuing to walk. As soon as I was round the corner I pulled my phone from my pocket and sent a text message to Joe…

"_Saturday night was really fun. We should do it again if you can make it home this weekend xx"_


	8. Chapter 8

LINDSEY'S POV:

As the final bell rang signalling the end of college, I silently thanked God. I'd spent my day avoiding Freddie, locking myself away in the art room, only leaving when dinnertime came and when I had to go to form. Collecting up my things, I winced as I picked up my art folder, not realising how heavy it was. Putting it over my shoulder and picking up the easel I needed to take home with me too, I made my way out of the art room, wishing I'd not told Freddie I'd get the bus home…

I stood at the bus stop, glancing at my watch every few minutes. Five minutes passed, then ten minutes, then fifteen. Sighing heavily, I pulled my phone from my pocket, dialling Freddie's number, wishing my parents weren't working late tonight…

"Linds?" he questioned as he picked up the phone

"Hey" I greeted him, smiling as his voice comforted me

"What's up?" he asked

"Do you think you could come and pick me up please?" I inquired

"Course I can" he informed me, hearing him make his way down the stairs and grab his keys from the table in the porch of his house "whereabouts are you?"

"The bus stop just near college" I replied "thanks, Freddie"

"You're welcome" he stated "I'll be there in 10"

Sighing with relief, I hung up the phone and shoved it back into my pocket. 10 minutes later, Freddie pulled up by the bus stop and climbed out of the car, smiling at me warmly…

"Give them here, you get in" he informed me, taking my bags, art folder and easel from me

"Thanks" I sighed, leaning up to kiss his cheek as I made my way past him to the passenger seat

Climbing into the driver's side a couple of minutes later, he smiled at me warmly and started the engine, driving off…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Linds?" I questioned as I pulled into her driveway and switched off the engine

"Yeah?" she asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt

"What was up this morning? Was it Sinead?" I inquired

"I was…" she began, my phone starting to ring

"Sorry, I better get that" I informed her "it's Sinead"

Smiling at me weakly, she turned and climbed out of the car…

"Hey" I greeted Sinead as I answered the phone, watching Lindsey as she moved to the boot of my car "yeah I know I'm late, but I had to pick Linds up. I won't be long. Yeah, bye"

Hanging up the phone, I climbed out of the car and made my way to her front door as she did the same…

"Linds, what were you gonna say?" I asked as I reached her, watching as she fumbled around in her bag for her house keys

"It doesn't matter. Shouldn't you be going?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, I'm late meeting Sinead" I admitted

"Then go" she replied, placing her key into the front door and opening it "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Mum wants to know, you are coming this weekend for dinner, aren't you?" I inquired

"I don't see why not" she informed me "what're you looking at, Freddie?"

"We're okay, aren't we?" I asked

"Yeah, we're fine" she replied

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie finally made his way back to his car and as I shut the front door behind me and leant against it, exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, I couldn't help but think what a liar I was. We weren't fine, we were far from it…


	9. Chapter 9

LINDSEY'S POV:

Sandy had invited me over to the house for no apparent reason. Inhaling and exhaling a breath before I knocked on the front door, I waited for someone to answer…

"What're you doing here?" Freddie asked as he pulled open the door a couple of minutes later

"Charming" I proclaimed "your Mum invited me over"

"Oh. What for?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as I made my way into the house

I shrugged my shoulders as I took my coat off, Freddie taking it from me to hang up as I took my shoes off…

"Ah, you're here" Sandy proclaimed as she walked down the stairs

I smiled at her warmly as I followed her into the kitchen… "How come you invited me, Sand?"

"Am I not allowed a chat with my surrogate daughter?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I chuckled and sat down at the breakfast bar, Freddie sitting next to me as Sandy made us a drink…

"So, love, have you made plans for your birthday yet?" she asked as she sat down opposite us

"Not yet" I replied, taking a sip of my tea

"How about having a house party in that mansion of yours, Lindsey?" Sinead suggested

I glanced at Freddie, confusion running through me. _She'd stayed the night, hadn't she?_

"Find everything you need okay?" he inquired, wrapping his arm around her waist

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "So what do you say, Lindsey? Party at yours?"

"I don't think so" I informed her "my birthdays are always quiet. Nothing too big"

"Well maybe this is the year you should change it?" she suggested

"Sinead, stop" Freddie sighed

"What?" she asked "you should do it, Lindsey. I would if I were you"

"I'll speak to my parents about it" I admitted, pursing my lips together nervously

"Great" Sinead proclaimed, pulling away from Freddie "I better be going. You gonna come and see me off, lover boy?"

Freddie glanced at me and nodded his head, signalling yes…

"You okay, love?" Sandy questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Sinead can be a bit full-on, can't she?"

"Just a bit" she chuckled "but she's good for Freddie. And as long as he's happy, I'm fine with whoever he dates"

Sighing heavily as she turned away from me, I ran my hands over my face…

"Sorry about Sinead" Freddie whispered as he came and sat back down next to me

"Do you think I should do it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as I turned to him

"What? The party? It's up to you, Linds" he replied

"She's right" I admitted "I said I wanted to change this year. Maybe a big party is what's needed"

"If you're sure?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah" I replied, smiling at him warmly "just gotta run it past my parents first"

"Are you staying for tea, Lindsey, love?" Sandy asked

"If that's okay?" I questioned

"Course it is. Why don't you and Freddie go and set the table? It won't be long" she suggested

"Come on, slacker. You heard your Mum" I replied, nudging him playfully

"Slacker? Who're you calling a slacker?" he inquired

"You, slacker" I chuckled, making my way to the cutlery drawer

Following Freddie to the dining room, we began to lay out the placemats and cutlery and I was sure, every time I looked up, he looked down. _Was he looking at me?_

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie followed me into my house later that evening. We were going to broach the subject of a house party for my birthday to my parents…

"Hi, Mum, hi, Dad" I greeted them as we walked into the living room

"Alright, love" Dad mirrored "you and Freddie working on a project or something?"

"Nope, I actually came to ask you both something" I admitted

"Go on then, love, don't keep us waiting" Mum chuckled

"Would it be okay if I had a house party for my birthday?" I questioned, biting my bottom lip nervously

"A what?" Dad inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"A house party. Just a few dozen people, a bit of alcohol, nothing too wild" I replied

"Will you be here, Freddie?" Mum asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Of course" he assured her, smiling at her warmly

"What do you say, Jim?" Mum inquired, turning to face my Dad

"If anything's broken or damaged, we're holding you both responsible" Dad informed us "you're both in charge. And I want best behaviour, got it?"

Freddie and I nodded our heads in unison…

"And you two will be going out, right?" I questioned

Dad nodded his head, signalling yes… "We'll go away for the night"

"We will?" Mum asked, shocked

"Yep" he informed her

Mum turned to me and smiled at me warmly. Thanking them, we left the room…

"I thought I'd have to beg and plead" I admitted as Freddie and I entered the hallway

"They obviously trust you" he replied, placing his hand on my arm "and why shouldn't they? You're sensible, mature and you've got your head screwed on. Not like some girls I know"

I smiled at him warmly… "That means a lot, Freddie, thank you"

"You're welcome" he stated, kissing my cheek "I better be off. See you in the morning?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, walking him to the door, shutting it behind me as he climbed into his car…

**So Lindsey's having a house party for her birthday – I wonder what's gonna happen…**


	10. Chapter 10

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Lindsey, happy birthday to you" Mum and Dad sang as they walked into my bedroom that morning

"What time is it? It's still dark out" I proclaimed, rubbing my sleep-filled eyes

"It's 6:30am" Mum informed me "but we wanted to see our baby before we left"

I smiled at her warmly and sat up in bed. Focusing on what they had in their hands, there was a pile of cards and some presents, and Mum had a homemade cake in her hand…

"Blow out your candles, darling" she stated

"And make a wish" Dad interjected

_A birthday kiss from Freddie…_

Blowing out the candles, I opened my eyes and flicked on my bedside light as Mum set the cake down and Dad handed me my presents and cards…

"This is too much" I proclaimed as I opened Mum and Dad's card to me, a wad of cash falling out

"It's not every day your baby girl turns 17" Mum sighed "and you're worth it, baby"

"Thank you" I replied, hugging them both tightly

Leaving me to get organised after opening my cards and presents, I made my way downstairs as Dad was packing up the car…

"Are you going anywhere nice?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Mum as she stood in the hallway

"London" she informed me "your Dad's gone all out. Booked us into a top hotel and a posh restaurant and we're off to see a show"

"Got to keep the ladies in my life sweet, haven't I?" he inquired "you ready, Sal?"

Mum nodded her head, signalling yes… "Okay, before we go, all numbers that you need are by the phone, the alcohol's in the pantry fridge and the food has all been pre-prepared"

"Thanks, Mum" I replied, hugging her tightly

"You're welcome, sweetie, have a lovely night" she proclaimed

"I'll try" I stated, smiling at her warmly as we pulled away, moving to hug Dad

Waving them off, I shut the door behind me and made my way into the kitchen for breakfast. A little while later after watching some daytime TV, I showered and made my way into my bedroom to my phone ringing. Glancing at the caller ID, I smiled widely as I saw it was Freddie…

"Finally" he proclaimed "I've been calling you for ages. Where've you been?"

"In the shower and getting stuff sorted for tonight" I informed him

"Well I just wanted to let you know I'll be over in half-an-hour" he admitted

"Why so early?" I questioned

"Don't you need a big strong man to help with any heavy lifting?" he inquired

"You mean play on the Playstation because your brothers are hogging yours?" I asked

"Fine, you got me" he replied "so, half-an-hour, yeah?"

"Okay" I stated "see you then"

"Oh, Linds" he proclaimed as I went to hang up the phone "happy birthday"

"Thanks" I sighed, hanging up the phone, a wide smile on my face

FREDDIE'S POV:

I pulled into Lindsey's driveway half-an-hour later, her opening the door to me as I reached it…

"Got enough booze there?" she questioned, chuckling lightly

"Courtesy of Fraser" I informed her "told us to have a good night and let our hair down"

"Does your Mum know about that?" she asked, shutting the door behind me

"Course not" I proclaimed "so where shall I put this lot?"

"In the pantry fridge" she informed me

Making my way into the kitchen, seeing her sat on one of the worktops a few minutes later, I handed her two bags, a present from me, and a present from Mum and Fraser…

"Is this one from you?" she inquired

"How'd you guess?" I questioned

"The terrible wrapping" she replied, smirking at me as she tore into the paper

LINDSEY'S POV:

I removed the remnants of paper, coming face-to-face with a box from the jewellers. Glancing up at Freddie who was watching me, I opened it, a gorgeous diamond bracelet sat inside…

"Say something" he begged "do you like it?"

"Yeah, I love it" I informed him "but it's too much"

"Nothing's too much for you, Linds" he replied, smiling at me warmly as I looked up at him

"But this must've cost you a fortune" I sighed "how did you afford it?"

"I've started doing a few odd jobs for Fraser" he informed me "can I put it on?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, taking it from the box and handing it to him, watching him as he gently clasped it around my wrist. Placing my hands on his shoulders as he finished, I jumped down from the worktop and wrapped my arms around him, trying not to moan as his body pressed against mine. Pulling away, I smiled at him warmly… "Thank you"

"You're welcome. Now open Mum and Fraser's" he proclaimed

Doing as he asked, I opened theirs, being presented with a pair of matching earrings…

"I'm gonna text your Mum, tell her thanks" I informed him "how about you start making my special birthday breakfast?"

"And what would that be, Butterfield?" he questioned

I rolled my eyes at him and walked out of the room, smiling warmly as I made my way up the stairs, hearing him rooting through the cupboards. Ten minutes later I was back downstairs, having text Sandy, thanking her and Fraser for my present, seeing Freddie stood at the cooker, making pancakes…

"If lady would like to take a seat, breakfast will be ready shortly" he informed me

"Why thank you, kind Sir" I chuckled, sitting down at the kitchen table, watching him as he busied himself preparing breakfast

FREDDIE'S POV:

People started to arrive at Lindsey's as she finished getting herself organised. At the minute, she and Sinead were upstairs putting the finishing touches to their outfits…

"Fred" a guy I recognised as Ste shouted "where do these go?"

"In the kitchen for now" I informed him, growing a little concerned as more and more people made their way up Lindsey's drive

LINDSEY'S POV:

"That's gorgeous, is it a present from your Mum and Dad?" Sinead asked, motioning to my bracelet from Freddie

"It was a present, but not from my Mum and Dad" I admitted

"Who then?" she questioned

"Freddie" I informed her

"Freddie bought you that?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, course it is" she replied "I'm not some insane girlfriend who gets upset that their boyfriend buys their best friend jewellery"

I smiled at her warmly… "Are you sure this isn't too revealing?"

"There's no such thing as too revealing" she replied "and anyway, you'll have guys dropping at your feet when they see you"

_There's only one guy I want dropping at my feet, and you're sleeping with him…_

"We better get downstairs then, hadn't we?" I suggested

Sinead nodded her head, signalling yes, linking her arm through mine…

FREDDIE'S POV:

Sinead made her way down the stairs as I finally shut the door… "You look amazing"

"Just wait till you see Lindsey. She looks hot" she proclaimed

As if by magic, Lindsey made her way down the stairs. The first thing I saw were her legs, accentuated by the heels she was wearing on her feet, and then the rest of her came into view and I was sure my jaw dropped. She was wearing a strapless black dress that came just above the knee and she looked fantastic…

"Told you she looked amazing, didn't I?" Sinead questioned

I swallowed a lump in my throat as Lindsey reached us and nodded my head, signalling yes...

"Shall we get this party started?" she suggested, making her way into the kitchen

Following her and Sinead, I shook my head, I was with Sinead, not Lindsey…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Freddie, Freddie Roscoe, there you are" I proclaimed as I finally found my best friend "where've you been all night? I've been looking for you"

"I've been here" he informed me "you've just been too busy drinking. Maybe you should slow down"

"Nope" she replied "come and dance with me"

"You know I don't dance, Linds" he sighed

"You do when it's your best friend's birthday" I proclaimed "come on"

I dragged him onto the dancefloor and wound my arms around his neck… "I love you, Freddie Roscoe"

"You're hammered" he chuckled

"I mean it" I informed him "I love you, Freddie, I really, really love you"

Looking up at him, I saw that his eyes were dark. Swallowing the lump in my throat as I watched him watching me, I leant up on my tiptoes, thankful that he was holding onto me and pressed my lips to his…

"What the hell was that?" Sinead questioned

"Sinead, I can explain" Freddie assured her

"You better! Kitchen now" she proclaimed

"I need to get Linds to bed first" he admitted

"Fine, I'm out of here" she sighed

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked as Sinead stormed out of the living room

"Nothing at all" he informed me "come on, let's get you to bed"

Guiding me through the crowds and up the stairs, I fell onto my bed… "Sorry, Freddie"

"Nothing to be sorry for, Linds" he assured me "I'll be back soon, okay?"

I haphazardly nodded my head and was vaguely aware of the door shutting behind me…

FREDDIE'S POV:

Making my way back downstairs, I sighed heavily, switching the music off, moans and groans filling the room… "Party's over, guys, everybody out"

Once I was sure everybody had left, I locked the front door behind me, making sure everywhere else was locked up too. Making my way back up the stairs and into Lindsey's room, I sighed. Where was I to start?

LINDSEY'S POV:

"What're you doing, Freddie Roscoe?" I inquired as I felt Freddie begin to move me

"Getting you ready for bed, Lindsey Butterfield" he informed me

"I can do it" I informed him

"Try saying that when you can stand up for more than 5 seconds" he proclaimed

I felt Freddie begin to peel my clothes from my body, and couldn't help but remember that night. He was always so gentle, much like he was being now, taking care not to hurt me…

FREDDIE'S POV:

I pulled Lindsey's dress from her body, my mouth running dry as I saw she wasn't wearing a bra. I let my eyes graze over her body, her breasts, the birthmark on her stomach, her legs, remembering how well they wrapped around my waist…

"I'm cold" Lindsey mumbled. Snapping from my trance, I began to put her pyjamas onto her

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Night, Lindsey Butterfield" Freddie whispered

"You're not leaving me, are you?" I questioned

"I have to, it's getting late" he admitted

"Then you should stay?" I suggested "stay here with me, Freddie, please"

Opening my eyes, I looked up at him as he stood by my bedside. Smiling warmly as he moved around to the other side of my bed and took his shoes off, he climbed under the covers, pulling them over me too…

FREDDIE'S POV:

Lindsey lay next to me, sound asleep. Moving some hair from her face, I leant forward and kissed her softly… "Happy Birthday, Linds"

LINDSEY'S POV:

I had to physically restrain myself from jumping out of bed and doing a victory dance as I felt Freddie's lips touch mine. All I wanted to do was reciprocate, but I couldn't…

_I'd got my birthday wish…_

LINDSEY'S OUTFIT:

restofworld/dresses/going-out-dresses/icat/evening-dresses/faye-bandage-bandeau-bodycon-dress/invt/azz39821

FREDDIE'S BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR LINDSEY:

. /webstore/d/1449281/hot+diamonds+simply+sparkle+diamond+set+heart+bracelet/


	11. Chapter 11

LINDSEY'S POV:

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. I wasn't surprised. As the memories of last night came flooding back, I remembered how much of an idiot I'd made of myself. I'd kissed Freddie, in front of his girlfriend, I'd got drunk after promising Mum and Dad I wouldn't, and I'd begged Freddie to stay with me. How desperate must the think I was?

Climbing out of bed, the need for a drink urgent, I made my way downstairs, gasping in shock as I saw Freddie stood at the cooker, making breakfast...

"I thought you'd gone" I admitted as I walked into the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of orange juice

"This was supposed to be breakfast in bed" he sighed

"Really?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah" he replied "thought I'd give you a nice wake-up call, try to ease the hangover a bit"

"I feel okay at the minute" I informed him "but thank you, it was a lovely thought. Listen, about last night"

"What about it?" he inquired

"The kiss" I began

"What kiss?" he questioned

"The one in the living room. The one where I threw myself at you in front of your girlfriend" I sighed

"She's not my girlfriend" he replied "but yeah, anyway…"

"I'm sorry" I informed him "I'd had too much to drink and I just got carried away"

"It's your birthday, you're allowed to" he stated "so sausages, one or two?"

"Two please" I replied

A little while later after breakfast was done and dusted…

"Are we going to talk about the other kiss?" I inquired

"What other kiss?" Freddie asked, turning to face me as he stood at the sink

"The kiss in my bedroom, where you whispered "happy birthday, Linds" I replied

"You were awake? I thought you were asleep" he admitted

"Why did you do it, Freddie?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I wanted to" he informed me, my heart skipping a beat as he spoke "but then I realised how stupid it was. We agreed when we slept together that we weren't going to start anything because it could ruin our friendship, and I don't want that. So just forget about it, yeah?"

_I'm not sure if I can..._

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you felt the same way" I admitted "I'm gonna go for a shower. Will you still be here when I come back down?"

He shook his head, signalling no… "I should go and see Sinead. Smooth things over"

"Can you tell her I'm really sorry and I never meant for it to happen?" I questioned

"I'm sure she knows that already" he replied, smiling at me reassuringly

"Yeah, but just to make sure. Please, Freddie" I begged

"Okay" he assured me, kissing my cheek "I'll see you soon, yeah?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, watching as he left the kitchen and walked out of the front door…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"What're you doing here?" Diane asked as she opened the front door to me a little while later

"Is Sinead in?" I questioned

"Why do you care? You were the one who kissed your best friend in front of her last night" she proclaimed "she came home in tears"

"Lindsey kissed me" I informed her "and I'm here to apologise and make things right. I care about Sinead a lot, Diane"

"Mrs. Hutchinson to you" she sighed "you know I should be using that rolling pin I've got in the kitchen on you, right?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head, signalling yes, sighing with relief as Sinead walked down the stairs…

"Can we talk?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Go back to what you were doing, Mum" she begged, smiling at her warmly

Glancing at us one last time, she made her way back into the kitchen…

"I thought you'd be with Lindsey" she admitted

"What happened last night" I began "it was a mistake. Lindsey was drunk and she feels terrible"

"It just came so natural" she sighed

"We're best friends, and you know our history" I informed her "Lindsey asked me to tell you she's really sorry and that she never meant for it to happen. I could've been anyone"

"But you weren't, were you?" she inquired

I shook my head, signalling no… "Look, I understand why you're angry, and I'll leave you to it, but I just wanted you to hear my side"

Walking to the door, I went to make my way out of the flat building when I heard Sinead calling my name… "Promise me it'll never happen again"

"It'll never happen again" I assured her

"Okay" she replied, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss me softly

_Why did I wish it was Lindsey?_

LINDSEY'S POV:

After showering and getting dressed, I decided to do some work on an assignment and try and take my mind off the impending headache that was approaching when a knock at the door sounded. Making my way down the stairs, I opened it to reveal Joe stood there…

"Hi, birthday girl" he greeted me

"You're a day late" I informed him

"I know I am, sorry" he sighed "I couldn't get away from uni until this morning though"

"Why're you here anyway?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I was thinking we could do something?" he suggested "go for some lunch or something?"

"I'd like that" I replied, smiling at him warmly "let me just grab my handbag"

Hurrying up the stairs, I made my way into my bedroom and shut my laptop and grabbed my handbag. Sliding past him and out of the house, locking the door behind me, I leant up and kissed his lips softly…

"What was that for?" he asked

"Nothing, it's just good to see you" I admitted

"It's good to see you too" he mirrored, capturing my lips in his again

_Why did I wish it was Freddie?_


	12. Chapter 12

"So, what do you say?" Freddie asked as he made his way into the sixth form common room and over to me, slinging his arm around my shoulder

"What do I say to what?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him in confusion

"Pizza Hut, just you and me?" he suggested

"Can I order whatever I want?" I questioned

"Don't you always?" he asked, smirking at me

Hitting him playfully, I saved the assignment I'd been working on and shut my laptop… "I'm in"

"Great, let's go" he proclaimed. Standing up from his chair, I quickly put my laptop and books away, smiling warmly at Freddie as he took the bag from me, both of us leaving the common room

"Off anywhere nice?" Sinead's voice questioned as Freddie and I reached his car

"Sinead, hi" Freddie greeted her "Linds and I are off out for dinner"

"Just you and her?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"It's just something we do" he explained "I can see you later when we're done?"

"How about I tag along?" she suggested "you don't mind, do you, Lindsey?"

_Yes, I bloody mind…_

"No, course not. But I call shotgun" I informed her, smiling at her falsely as I climbed into the car

Freddie put my bag that he'd been carrying into the back of the car as Sinead climbed in the other side. Climbing into the driver's seat, he smiled at me apologetically and started the engine, driving off…

Later on that evening Freddie dropped me off at home. Climbing out of the car with me, he grabbed my bag and handed it to me and walked me to the door…

"Sorry about Sinead, she can be a little…" he sighed

"Clingy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him "it's fine. I think she's a bit protective, but it's to be expected after what happened"

He nodded his head in agreement… "I better get off. See you tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah" I replied, kissing his cheek before making my way inside

"Lindsey, there you are" Mum proclaimed

"What's wrong?" I questioned as I placed my bags on the floor

"Your father and I have wanted to speak to you for hours. Where's your phone?" she asked

"In my bag" I informed her "and what about?"

"Come through and we'll tell you" she replied, smiling at me warmly

Following her into the living room, I sat down on the sofa… "So, what's going on?"

"I've been offered a promotion" Dad informed me

"Congratulations" I proclaimed, smiling at him warmly

"There's one catch though" he admitted

"Yeah?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"We have to move to London" he replied

"What?" I asked "we can't. I've just started sixth form"

"Lindsey, we've got no choice" Mum explained "this is a great opportunity for your father"

"And what about the great opportunities that are here for me?" I inquired "or do I not matter?"

"Of course you do" she replied "but there'll be even better opportunities for you in London"

"And what about leaving my friends? What about leaving Freddie?" I questioned

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"No" I sighed "but he's my best friend, Mum. You can't expect me to just be okay with leaving him"

"Don't talk silly" she proclaimed "you'll see him all the time. He can come and visit, and you can come back here to see him too. It's not as if we're moving to the other side of the world"

I sighed heavily… "Do I have no say in whether we go or not?"

Mum shook her head, signalling no… "What did you expect? Us to say you could stay here. You're 17, Lindsey"

"And I'm a mature and responsible adult who's got a part-time job and can look after herself" I sighed

"A part-time job wouldn't help you run this house" Dad admitted "you'd need to quit sixth form and get a bloody good full-time job"

"I better go and start packing then, hadn't I?" I questioned

FREDDIE'S POV:

I'd just arrived home from Sinead's and was making my way to the front door when my phone started to ring. Lindsey…

"Hey" I greeted her

"Hey" she mirrored, her voice no more than a whisper

"What's the matter?" I asked worriedly

"Why does anything to have to be the matter?" she questioned

"Linds, I know you. What's wrong?" I inquired "talk to me"

"Dad's got a promotion. I'm leaving Chester, Freddie" she admitted

"What?" I asked "you can't leave. You're at sixth form. You've got a life here"

"I haven't really got a choice, have I?" she inquired "Mum and Dad are moving to London and so am I"

"I'll sort this out, I promise" I assured her

"How?" she questioned, sniffing back her tears

"I don't know yet but I'll think of something" I replied "just you wait and see. Now can you do something for me?"

"I guess so…" she sighed

"Wipe those tears, dry those and eyes and get yourself to bed as it's getting late" I informed her "and by the time you wake up tomorrow morning, I promise you I'll have a plan"

"Thank you" she replied

"Anytime" I sighed "sleep tight, Linds"

"Sleep tight, Fred" she mirrored, and with that, we both hung up the phone

I leant back against the door as I hung up the phone and shoved it back into my pocket. Steadying myself from falling as the door opened, I turned and saw Mum standing there, shocked…

"You made me jump" she proclaimed "what're you doing out here?"

"I've just been on the phone to Linds" I informed her

"She okay?" she questioned, stepping out of the door, throwing some rubbish into the bin

"Not really" I admitted, sighing heavily

"What's happened?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Her Dad's got a promotion. They're moving to London" I informed her

"Oh, Freddie" she sighed, hugging me tightly

"She's my best friend, Mum. I can't just let her go, can I?" I asked

"I don't think you have any other choice, love" she admitted

"I promised her I'd have something sorted so she could stay" I informed her

"Freddie" she proclaimed, running her hands over her face "you really don't want her to go?"

I shook my head, signalling no… "She makes me a better person, Mum"

"I know she does, love" she replied "okay, I've got a plan"

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"How about Lindsey moves in here?" she suggested "she's part of the family anyway, so it makes sense"

"Are you sure?" I asked

"If her Mum and Dad are okay with it then yeah" she informed me

"Thank you" I replied, hugging her tightly

"Don't thank me yet, her Mum and Dad might not say yes" she stated "and don't tell Linds yet, you don't wanna get her hopes up over nothing"

Nodding my head in agreement, we made our way into the house…

**So Lindsey might be staying in the village and moving in with the Roscoe's – nothing wrong with that, right?**


	13. Chapter 13

FREDDIE'S POV:

"You ready to go, love?" Mum asked that morning as I made my way down the stairs

I nodded my head, signalling yes, watching as she pulled on her coat… "Are you sure about this, Mum?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't. You're the one who doesn't seem sure?" she inquired "is everything okay between the two of you?"

"No, not really" I admitted "I kissed her on her birthday"

"And that's why Sinead was angry at you? Yeah, I know" she replied

"No, I kissed her again, after everyone had left. I thought she was asleep but she wasn't" I sighed

"If it's gonna be too complicated her living here then you need to tell me now" she informed me

"And face the risk of losing my best friend? I don't think so" I proclaimed

"Are you sure? Because if I ask them and they agree then that's it, there's no going back" she inquired

"I'm sure" I replied, smiling at her warmly "let's go"

LINDSEY'S POV:

I made my way down the stairs that morning as I heard a knock at the door. Opening it, I was surprised to see Sandy stood there with Freddie…

"Morning?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at Freddie

"You'll soon find out" he informed me. He was a mind reader…

"Are your parents in, love?" Sandy inquired

"Yeah, they're in the kitchen. Come through" I replied, guiding her through

"Sandy, hi" Mum proclaimed as I appeared in the kitchen, her and Freddie in tow

"Hi" she mirrored, hugging her "hi, Jim"

"Hi, Sand" he greeted her "what can we do for you?"

"Could I speak to the two of you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at them

"What about?" Mum questioned

"Lindsey moving in with us" Sandy informed her

"What?" I asked, shocked, glancing at Freddie who was smiling at me warmly

"In the words of my daughter, what?" Mum inquired

"If you think about it, it makes sense! What's the point of uprooting Lindsey now she's just got settled in at sixth form?" Sandy questioned "there isn't, is there? So it makes sense if she moves in with us"

"But… We've already enrolled Lindsey at a college in London" Mum sighed

"You've what?" I inquired "you did that without my consent?"

"We thought you'd jump at the chance" Mum admitted "but now, oh God"

"I think we should let her stay, Sal" Dad informed us

"You do?" Mum questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah" he replied "we know where she'll be and we know she'll be safe, and we'll be in contact regularly so we won't have to worry as much. Like Sandy says, it makes sense"

"So what do you say, Sal?" Sandy asked

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with us, Lindsey, love?" Mum inquired

I glanced at Freddie, an unreadable expression in his eyes and looked back at her, nodding my head, signalling yes… "London isn't the place for me"

"Okay" she sighed

"I can stay?" I questioned

"You can stay" she informed me

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" I proclaimed, hugging her tightly, moving to hug my Dad too

"I think you owe Sandy a thank you too" Mum admitted

"I was just getting to it" I informed her "thank you so much, Sandy"

"You're welcome, darling" she replied, hugging me

Pulling away, I turned to Freddie who was smiling at me widely. Laughing loudly as he picked me up and spun me around, he finally set my feet on the ground, gently moving the hair from my face…

"You ready to go?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I was snapped from my daze and nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Are you gonna be okay getting to work, Mum?" he asked

"We'll take her in when we go" Mum informed him

"See you tonight" he stated, kissing her cheek as we left the room

As soon as we were out of the door I threw my arms around Freddie's neck, hugging him tightly… "Thank you"

"What for?" he questioned as we pulled away

"Convincing your Mum to let me move in" I replied

"Wasn't my idea" he admitted "it was all her"

"Oh" I sighed, biting my bottom lip nervously "well thanks anyway. It should be fun"

"Yeah, just not looking forward to tell Sinead" he informed me as we walked to his car

"How do you think she'll react?" I asked

"Okay I hope, but you never know with her. She's a firecracker, that's one of the things I like about her" he replied

Smiling at him weakly, we climbed into his car and drove off to sixth form…

That weekend I began to move my stuff into the Roscoe's. I'd be having Joe's room, seeing as though he and I were together, not officially, but we were seeing how it went. Mum and Dad had decided to speed up their move to London seeing as though I'd found somewhere to live, and by Wednesday, they were gone…

"You okay?" Freddie asked as he walked into the kitchen after I'd said goodbye to them

"Yeah, just feels a bit weird" I admitted

"It'll be fine" he assured me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder "how about I help you do some unpacking?"

"I'm sure you've got better things to be doing than helping me unpack" I chuckled

"Not really" he informed me "how about I take some of those boxes from the cupboard up?"

"Thanks, Fred" I replied, smiling at him warmly as I followed him out of the room

**How will Lindsey settle in at the Roscoe's?**


	14. Chapter 14

"Sorry, Linds, but I've got to go" Freddie admitted a little while later

"Oh, okay. Thanks for your help" I replied, smiling at him warmly

"You're welcome" he stated, leaning forwards and kissing my cheek "wish me luck"

"What for?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him in confusion

"I'm meeting Sinead, gonna tell her about you living here" he informed me

"Oh" I chuckled "good luck"

Smiling at me warmly, he made his way out of the room…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"She's what?" Sinead questioned as I broke the news to her

"She's got nowhere else to go" I explained

"Why didn't she bugger off to London with her parents?" she asked

"Sinead" I hissed "because she's just started sixth form. She has a life here, friends, a job. Her parents understand that she can't give all that up"

"Can't or won't?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned

"Oh, come on, like you've not seen it" she scoffed

"Seen what?" I asked

"Lindsey's in love with you, Freddie" she sighed "and the only reason she's sticking around is because she believes there's hope for you and her"

"Don't talk daft. We're best mates, that's all" I replied

"You may think that, but she certainly doesn't" she informed me

"If you're gonna be like this, then I'm gonna go" I admitted

"Yeah, that's right, run back to Lindsey" she proclaimed

Shaking my head at her immaturity, I left The Dog and made my way back to the house…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Hey, how did it go?" I asked Freddie as I made my way from the fridge to the cooker

"Not good. We ended up arguing" he admitted

"I'm sorry" I replied "what did she say?"

"It doesn't matter" he assured me "what're you doing anyway?"

"Cooking dinner for you lot" I informed him "a thank you for letting me stay"

"You don't have to do that" he sighed, pulling off his leather jacket

"I do. You've all gone above and beyond to help me, so this is the least I can do" I replied

He smiled at me warmly… "Is there anything I can do?"

"Can you check the meat?" I questioned as I made my way to the sink to drain some vegetables

"We're having chicken in honey and mustard sauce?" he inquired

"Yeah, your favourite, right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "How did you remember that?"

"We're best friends, Fred, I remember pretty much everything" he informed me

He moved towards me and hugged me tightly…

"What was that for?" I inquired

"No reason. Just you being you" he admitted

Smiling at him warmly, I turned back to the cooker… "Can you set the table please?"

"Something smells delicious" Sandy proclaimed as she walked into the kitchen "I could get used to having you here"

I turned the chicken to simmer and turned to face Sandy who was now sat at the breakfast bar... "Chicken in honey and mustard sauce"

"That's Freddie's favourite" she stated

"I know" I informed her

"And you've got him setting the table? My God, you work miracles" she proclaimed

I smiled at her warmly… "Why don't you pour yourself a glass of wine or something and take a seat? I'm about to serve up"

"Right, you boys are on washing up duty" Sandy informed Freddie and her other son, Ziggy

"What?" Ziggy questioned

"No arguments. Go on, off you go, both of you" she proclaimed

Collecting the plates, they disappeared into the kitchen…

"Did you do this for any special reason?" Sandy asked, turning to face me

"What?" I inquired

"Make Freddie's favourite dish for dinner" she replied "did you do it especially?"

"No" I informed her "it's just what I'm good at cooking as I've done it so many times"

Smiling at me warmly, she drained her glass of wine…

"I'll get it" I informed everyone as the doorbell rang. Making my way into the hallway, I opened the front door to Sinead…

"Is Freddie in?" she questioned

"Yeah, come through" I replied, stepping aside to let her into the house

Walking into the kitchen, I stopped in the doorway… "Freddie, you've got a visitor"

"Sinead, what're you doing here?" he asked as he turned to face us

"Can we talk?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah, sure" he replied "Linds, are you okay to help Zig finish off the dishes?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, taking the towel that he'd been drying the dishes with from him, smiling at him warmly as he and Sinead left the room…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Everything sorted between you and Sinead then?" Lindsey asked as I walked into the living room a little while later

"Pretty much" I informed her, flopping down on the sofa next to her

A comfortable silence fell over the both of us and as the programme Lindsey had been watching finished, I noticed she was asleep. Reaching to her side for the remote, I switched the TV off and moved myself to stand, picking her up, carrying her up the stairs and into her bedroom…

"You always look after me, Freddie Roscoe" she mumbled as I laid her down

"That's what I'm here for" I informed her, kissing her forehead "night, Linds"


	15. Chapter 15

LINDSEY'S POV:

_I continued to curse under my breath as the rain started to get heavier and heavier as I pounded the pavements, jogging as quickly as I could back to the house. Sighing heavily as I got inside and shut the door behind me, beginning to strip off…_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa" Freddie proclaimed as he walked into the hallway from the kitchen_

"_Shit, what're you doing here?" I asked, covering myself up as best I could_

"_Home for lunch" he informed me, throwing one of his t-shirts from his pile of washing was holding to me_

"_Thanks" I replied, pulling it over my head, noticing Freddie's eyes travel over my body "I didn't think anyone was in"_

"_You're lucky I took my break before Ziggy did" he chuckled_

"_Yeah" I admitted, knowing all too well his reputation for the ladies_

"_You do get yourself into a mess sometimes" he sighed, pushing my wet hair back from my face, letting his hand linger on my cheek_

"_Freddie" I whispered, swallowing a lump in my throat as I looked up at him. He didn't say anything, just continued to watch me intently, his thumb running under my eyelid, his face moving closer and closer to mine, and after what felt like hours, his lips pressed against mine_

I woke with a start, breathing heavily. Rubbing my sleep-filled eyes, I realised I was in the living room, Freddie sat on the sofa opposite me, watching Top Gear…

"You okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, fine" I informed him, standing up, making my way into the kitchen

"Joe called" he shouted as I sorted myself a glass of water

"What did he say?" I questioned, walking back to the living room

"He's coming home this weekend" he informed me "he's excited to see you"

I smiled at him warmly… "I'm looking forward to seeing him too. Where is everyone?"

"Mum's gone out with Fraser and Ziggy's out with some girl. Just me and you" he replied

"Well if it's just us, can we watch something better than this crap please?" I questioned

"I'm insulted" he proclaimed "Top Gear is an amazing show, Lindsey"

"Course it is" I replied "at least put something on that we both like"

"Fine" he sighed, reaching for the remote, flicking through the channels "how about this?"

"Much better" I informed him "now shift your butt"

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"You heard. What's the point in us sitting on separate sofas?" I inquired

Sighing, he moved and let me sit down next to him, moving his legs to rest on my knees…

"I don't think so, Roscoe" I proclaimed

"I've had a very long, hard day" he sighed "and I'm injured"

"No you're not" I replied "you're just using me as a footrest"

"I actually am" he assured me "pulled my hamstring at football and it kills"

"What have you been told about warming up properly?" I questioned

"Don't, you sound like Mum" he sighed

I chuckled at him and rolled my eyes, moving to prop my feet on the coffee table…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Freddie, I won't ask you again! Move your washing" Mum shouted up the stairs

Moving from my bedroom, she was stood at the bottom of the stairs, my clean washing in hand. Smiling at her warmly, I took it and made my way up to my bedroom again. Beginning to put it away, I swallowed a lump in my throat as I noticed some of Lindsey's underwear had got mixed in with mine. Making my way out of the bedroom I knocked on her bedroom door, her opening it a couple of moments later, raising an eyebrow at me…

"I believe these are yours?" I questioned

"Where did you find them?" she asked

"They got mixed in with my stuff" I informed her as she took them from me

"Well thanks" she replied, smiling at me warmly

Nodding my head, I reciprocated her smile and made my way back into my bedroom…


	16. Chapter 16

"Freddie Roscoe washing up, how very domesticated" I chuckled as I walked into the kitchen the next morning

"Just helping out" he informed me as I put some washing into the machine "what you doing today?"

"Getting sorted for Joe coming home" I replied

"Got time in your schedule to help me with these?" he questioned

"I should think so" I informed him "come on, out the way, I'll wash, you dry"

"Bossy little thing, aren't you?" he inquired

"You're only just realising?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

Halfway through the washing up, I glanced up at Freddie who was staring into space as he dried a plate. Smirking to myself, I dipped my hand back into the sink and flicked some water at him…

"What was that for?" he questioned

"Earth to Freddie" I chuckled "need a bit more?"

"You've done it now, Butterfield" he proclaimed, dipping his hand into the sink too, a water fight ensuing

"Okay, okay" I sighed, holding my hands up in defence "truce?"

"That depends?" he questioned

"On?" I inquired

"On this" he informed me as he flicked me with another handful of water

"Freddie" I proclaimed, wiping my face

"Not interrupting, am I?" Joe's voice asked

"Joe, you're back" I greeted him, shocked "what happened to getting back tonight?"

"Got an earlier train. Not a problem, is it?" he questioned

"No" I informed him, moving to hug him, him holding me at arms length "what's wrong?"

"You might wanna get dry first" he admitted "this is new"

"Oh, okay" I replied "get washing those pots, Freddie"

"Yes, boss" he chuckled as I made my way out of the room

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Did I interrupt your fun?" Joe inquired as Lindsey left the room

_Yes… _"No, we were just being silly"

"Good" he replied "so, how's things since Lindsey's been here then?"

"How'd you mean?" I questioned

"She's your best friend, and she's living here. I thought it might be awkward" he admitted

"Nope, it's great" I informed him "I love having her here. We all do"

"Great" he replied, placing his hand on my shoulder "when I'm not here, does she see any other guys?"

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him "as in "seeing" them?"

"Yeah" he admitted "I might just be paranoid but I'm away a lot, and it can't be easy for her"

"You're so full of yourself" Lindsey's voice proclaimed, startling us both

"Linds…" Joe sighed "wait, I can explain"

"Y'know what? Just leave me alone" she replied, hurrying out of the house

"Did you know she was there?" he asked, turning back to me

"No" I informed him "what do you take me for? I better go and see if she's okay"

"Leave her to calm down" he stated

"She's my best friend and I know what's best for her, so I'm going to find her" I admitted, pushing past him and making my way out of the kitchen

LINDSEY'S POV:

I sat in the park, trying not to cry. I was freezing too. Overhearing Joe asking Freddie whether I'd basically been cheating on him really hurt, and all I wanted to do was get out, and I'd come without a jacket. Stupid thing to do in October. Curling my arms around my knees, huddling into myself, I felt a jacket slide around my shoulders and glanced to my right, Freddie. I fell into his open arms and began to cry against his chest, thankful for the privacy…

"I can't believe he thinks of me like that" I admitted through sobs

"He's a jerk" he sighed "he doesn't know a good thing when he has it"

"Does he really think that low of me?" I questioned, looking up from his chest to his face

"If he does he's a tool" he informed me "you're one of the best people I know, Linds. Actually, scratch that, you're the best person I know"

"You're my best friend, you have to say that" I sighed

"No I don't, but even if I didn't, I would" he assured me "you're beautiful, smart, feisty, sarcastic and absolutely amazing, Linds. If Joe can't see that then that's his lookout"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and pressed my lips to his, gasping as I felt him begin to reciprocate immediately… _Finally, what I'd wanted for ages was happening…_

Freddie's tongue slid into my mouth and I moaned softly, moving my hand to his hair, running it through, hearing him groan in the back of his throat, making me smile into the kiss. We pulled away a long few moments later, our foreheads resting together…

"That was" I admitted "yeah…"

"Please don't say it was a mistake, Linds" he begged

"It wasn't" I informed him, running my hand through his hair again "but what do we do? I'm with Joe, you're with Sinead"

"I want you, Linds. Have done since we slept together" he admitted

"You have?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes, my hand moving to cup his cheek, a smile arising on my face as he pressed a kiss to the inside of my palm… "How do we do this then?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned

"Do we break up with them, or do we start something secretly?" I inquired

"Don't be angry, but let's keep it a secret?" he suggested "makes it so much more exciting that way"

"The thrill of possibly getting caught, it turns me on" I admitted

"Linds" he sighed, pulling me closer to him, his hand stroking the skin of my waist where my top had ridden up

"What? It's exciting, isn't it?" I inquired

"Yeah, but not when we're in a public place and have to go home soon" he replied

"Well, I tell you what" I informed him "Joe will wanna go to the garage to check things over, Ziggy will be there and your Mum and Fraser will be out so we'll have the place to ourselves. Think you can wait 12 hours?"

"No" he sighed

"I'll make it worth your while" I assured him, capturing his lips in mine once again

**So Lindsey and Freddie are playing with fire, how long till they get burnt?**


	17. Chapter 17

LINDSEY'S POV:

Sixth form had been absolutely dreadful the next day, I didn't know why but it just had. Making my way to my locker, thankful it was the end of the day, I saw Sinead at hers. Sighing heavily, I continued to walk, needing to organise the books I needed to take home…

"Not talking?" she questioned as I opened my locker door

"I'm busy" I informed her "and I really just wanna get home"

"I wonder why" she replied "bet you're loving life at the Roscoe's, aren't you?"

"Not really" I admitted

"What? Having Freddie run around after you 24/7, must be bliss" she scoffed

"You know nothing, Sinead" I sighed

"The one thing I do know is that you want my man, and let me tell you something, you're not gonna get him" she informed me "does it hurt that he comes running to me every time I call?"

"You really need to grow up" I hissed. Slamming my locker door, I grabbed my bag from the floor and made my way to the exit…

FREDDIE'S POV:

I made my way to the gym that afternoon for a workout before seeing Lindsey, surprised as I walked through the door to see her fiercely hitting a punch bag. Making my way over to her, I took over from the person who was holding it, thanking them as they walked away… "What's wrong?"

"Why should anything be wrong?" she asked, continuing to punch at the bag

"Because I know you" I informed her "and you look like you could quite easily murder someone"

"Yeah, your girlfriend" she admitted

"What's she said now?" I inquired

"Nothing, it doesn't matter" she replied

"If it's got you this worked up then yeah it does" I informed her "what did she say?"

"She asked if it hurts that you go running every time she calls" she admitted

"And what did you say?" I inquired

"I lost it at her" she informed me, stopping punching at the bag, beginning to remove the gloves "I said she needed to grow up, which she does"

I smiled at her warmly and wrapped my arm around her as she took a sip of water from her bottle…

"What?" she questioned as we pulled apart

"I like it when you're feisty" I admitted

"You do, do you?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "How about we go home?"

"What about your workout?" she asked

"I can think of a much better way to burn calories back at the house" I informed her

"Give me two minutes to get my stuff together" she informed me, hurrying into the locker room

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie and I arrived back at the house, his lips trailing up and down my neck as I rooted around my bag for my keys. Finally unlocking the door, we made our way inside, his body pushing me against the now shut door, his lips pressing against mine, my arms winding around his neck…

"Upstairs" I breathed against his lips, pushing my body against his, smiling into the kiss as he moaned lowly

Pulling his lips from mine reluctantly, we hurried up the stairs and into his bedroom, his body pressing me against the door as it shut behind us. Pressing a soft kiss to my lips, he began to slowly undress me, teasing me as he let his hands brush against my hyper-sensitive skin as he did. He knew I wanted him and he was going to make me wait. Pulling me into his body, he wrapped his arm around my waist, his hand trailing down my stomach, moving between the material of my panties. Sighing contentedly, I rested my forehead against his chest, clutching at his arm as I tried to keep my balance as he began to move a finger in and out of me slowly…

"Freddie" I whispered

"Let go" he replied, kissing my hair. Doing as he said, I fell over the edge, breathless moans of his name leaving my lips

Once I'd recovered from one of the most intense orgasms I'd ever had, he pulled me to the bed and I began to undress him. Smiling at me, he sank into me, a contented sigh leaving my lips as I dug my fingernails into his shoulder blades. His lips pressed against mine as he set a slow pace, his body falling onto mine as we began to move together…

"Who's that?" I asked as I laid against Freddie as his phone began to ring

"Sinead" he informed me

Pulling away from him, I began to get dressed, yelping in pain as I sat up, my back pulling…

"What're you doing? And what's the matter?" he questioned

"Getting dressed. You're gonna go to her, aren't you?" I asked "and I think the fact that I didn't warm up properly is paying the price now"

"Come here" he sighed, pulling me back against him "I'm gonna tell Sinead I can't see her as I've got an assignment to finish, and then I'm gonna look after you"

"How're you gonna do that?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"How about a massage?" he suggested

I smiled at him warmly and nodded my head, signalling yes…

After Freddie had text Sinead, I laid down against the bedsheets as his hands began to knead at the muscles in my back. Half-an-hour later…

"Done" he informed me, moving off of me "how do you feel?"

"So much better" I admitted, leaning forwards to kiss him softly "thank you"

"Freddie" Sandy shouted as I leant forwards to capture his lips again "Sinead's here"

Glancing at each other worriedly, we quickly began to get dressed…

"Freddie, did you hear me?" Sandy shouted again as I walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs "oh hi, Lindsey, love, do you know where Freddie is?"

"I'm here, Mum" he informed her, walking to stand behind me

"Hey, handsome" Sinead greeted him as I made my way down the stairs

FREDDIE'S POV:

"_Hey, handsome"_

"Hey" I greeted her, kissing her cheek "did you not get my text?"

"I thought I could come and help you?" she suggested

Glancing at Lindsey, I smiled at her apologetically… "Yeah, sure"

"Great, come on then" she proclaimed, taking me by the hand, pulling me into my bedroom

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Fancy dinner at The Dog, love? My treat?" Sandy suggested

"I'm not really in the going out mood" I admitted

"Neither am I, but I think we both need to get out of here before what happens, happens" she admitted

Realising what she was getting at, I smiled at her weakly and nodded my head, signalling yes…


	18. Chapter 18

"So, love" Sandy began as she sat down at our table after ordering our food "how're things going between you and my Joe?"

"We're okay" I replied "still a bit hurt after he thought I could be seeing other people behind

his back, but yeah, not too bad"

"And what about Freddie?" she questioned "after well, y'know"

"We're best friends, Sand" I informed her "that whole thing's in the past"

"Is it?" she inquired "I saw how you were when Sinead arrived. If you're not comfy with it or you still feel something for him, then you need to say something before it's too late so Joe doesn't get hurt. It's not just you and Freddie you've got to think of now"

I nodded my head in understanding at her… "With Freddie, whether we're friends or more, I just feel good when I'm around him. Does that make sense?"

"I felt like that with Alan" she admitted, covering her hand with mine "just take my advice on board, yeah? Don't let people get hurt"

Later on that evening I was in the kitchen organising a drink before heading to bed when Freddie walked into the room, shutting the door behind him…

"Did you have fun?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him as he leant on the worktop

"Not as much as I did when I was with you" he informed me

I sighed and rolled my eyes… "Two girls in the space of fifteen minutes, makes you a legend, doesn't it?"

"Linds" he sighed

"Sorry" I replied, smiling at him apologetically "it's like she's trying to rub my nose in it"

"She is. That's what she's like" he admitted

"So who was best then?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"What?" he questioned

"Who was best? Who did you enjoy being with more?" I asked

"If you'd have stuck around, you'd have found out" he informed me

"No thanks" I scoffed as he wrapped his arms around my waist

"Well your question would've been answered loud and clear" he admitted

I slid my hands up his arms, winding them around his neck… "You managed to keep your head and not call out my name?"

"Just about" he replied, smiling at me warmly, leaning forwards, his lips hovering above mine

"Good, because just imagine the drama that would cause" I sighed, swallowing a lump in my throat "I was talking to your Mum earlier"

"Ruining the mood, Linds" he admitted

"She was saying I should end things with Joe, give things a go with you" I informed him

"She knows?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I shook my head, signalling no… "She said she saw how I was when Sinead arrived and that if I still felt something for you I should go for it before things get too serious"

"And what did you say?" he questioned

"I said you make me feel good, whether we're friends or more" I replied

"How about I make you feel even better now then?" he suggested

"Everyone's in" I proclaimed, shocked at his suggestion "we can't"

"They're all upstairs. What do you say?" he questioned

His lips descended onto my neck and I moaned, my hands playing with his hair… "What if someone comes in?"

"They're not going to" he replied "stop worrying and relax"

"I can't relax when we're about to have sex in your kitchen" I admitted

He smirked at me… "Who said anything about sex?"

"You did…" I informed him

"I didn't" he chuckled, capturing his lips with mine "but if you get lonely tonight, you know where I am"

I whimpered as Freddie pulled away from me and smirked again… "Night, Linds"

"I hate you" I hissed as he made his way out of the room, shutting the door behind him

I made my way up the stairs a little after Freddie. As I reached the top I glanced between mine and Joe's bedroom door, and Freddie's. Sighing heavily, I made my way into mine, relieved when I saw Joe was asleep. Setting my drink down, I snuck back out of the room and knocked quietly on Freddie's door before slipping inside…


	19. Chapter 19

LINDSEY'S POV:

I slid into Freddie's room, shutting the door quietly behind me, letting my eyes roam over his body greedily. He was facing away from me, getting organised for bed. Reaching for the t-shirt he'd laid on his bed, I finally spoke… "You won't need that"

"Shit, Linds" he proclaimed, turning to face me "you almost gave me a heart attack"

I smiled at him warmly and moved across the room to him, kissing him softly before sitting down on his bed… "I thought we could pick up where we left off?"

"Really?" he questioned "what about Joe?"

"He's fast asleep" I informed him "so what do you say, Roscoe?"

Smirking at me, he moved so he was hovering over me, capturing his lips with mine. Feeling myself being edged up the bed, I moved so I was on top of him. Continuing to kiss him, I grabbed the tie that sat around his bedpost, wrapping it around his eyes…

"Whoa, what the hell?" he inquired, pulling his lips from mine quickly

"You trust me, don't you?" I questioned

"Yeah, but…" he began

"But nothing" I informed him, kissing him softly "just relax. You're gonna enjoy this, I promise"

Tying the tie around his eyes, I kissed him softly and edged myself down his body, taking his tracksuit bottoms and boxers with me, smiling wryly as I came face-to-face with his length. Looking up at his face, I began to stroke him, rubbing my thumb across the head, backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards…

"Linds" he breathed, his hands clutching at the bedsheets

"Relax" I replied, leaning forwards to kiss him softly. Pulling away from him, I removed my pyjama top, thankful I hadn't removed my bra, knowing it was one of Freddie's favourites. Removing my pyjama bottoms and panties, I moved back to the bed, sinking onto his length, a moan leaving both our mouths…

Taking his hands in mine, I placed them on my waist, enjoying the feel of them on my heated skin, his thumbs rubbing circles on my hips. Watching as his hand moved, he slipped it between us, rubbing me softly, my head tipping back in content. Leaning forwards, I pressed my lips against his and began to untie the tie, throwing it to the floor, smiling at him as I pulled away and rested my hands on his knees, his eyes roaming over me as I rode him…

"That was" he sighed "I wish we could do that again and again and again"

"We can" I informed him, kissing him softly as I pulled my pyjama top over my head "but not tonight"

"That's more than enough to keep me going till I get you to myself again" he admitted

"Good, I'm glad. I'll see you at breakfast" I replied, leaning forwards to kiss him softly

I snuck back into mine and Joe's bedroom and climbed into bed, switching off the bedside table light, feeling Joe wrap his arms around me from behind… "Where've you been?"

"To the bathroom" I informed him, resting my hands on top of his "go back to sleep"

"Night" he whispered, pressing his lips against the skin of my neck

"Night" I mirrored, my last conscious thought being Freddie


	20. Chapter 20

LINDSEY'S POV:

It was the start of the Christmas holidays and I was looking forward to spending it with the Roscoe's. I'd made arrangements to go and see my Mum and Dad in the New Year before sixth form started again. Sighing heavily as I made my way off the bus with my art folder and various other bits and pieces, I began the walk home, thankful it wasn't snowing as it had been this morning. As I reached the archway I felt a hand on my arm and I was pulled into the snicket just beside it, smiling as I realised it was Freddie, mistletoe in hand, his lips pressing passionately against mine as he cupped my cheek in his hand…

"What was that for?" I asked as we pulled away, his forehead resting against mine

"I'm not gonna be able to do it much when Joe gets home later, so I thought I'd get it out of the way" he informed me

"I hope that's not the only kiss I'm getting seeing as though I won't be getting another one until the New Year?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

He smirked at me and captured my lips in his again. We left the snicket five minutes later, Freddie carrying my art folder, unaware we'd been seen…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Sinead, I wasn't expecting you" I admitted as I opened the front door to her later that evening

"Are you able to chat?" she questioned

"Sure, what's wrong?" I inquired

"Can I come in? And can we go somewhere private please?" she asked

I nodded my head and ushered her in, shutting the door behind her, both of us making our way upstairs and into my bedroom…

"What's wrong?" I inquired again as she sat down on the end of my bed, playing with her hands

"I don't know quite how to tell you this" she admitted, sighing heavily "but I'm pregnant"

"What?" I questioned "how's that possible? We've always used protection

She shrugged her shoulders… "I was late, so I took a test, and that's what I was told"

"So you've not had it confirmed at the doctors yet?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She shook her head… "I've got an appointment on Monday morning. Will you come with me?"

I swallowed and nodded my head, signalling yes… "Course I will. If you are, I'll be there for you, whatever you and this baby need"

"Thank you" she replied, sighing with relief

LINDSEY'S POV:

I'd just finished wrapping the last of my Christmas presents when I heard Sinead's voice on the landing. Making my way to the door, I listened in as she and Freddie said goodbye, the door shutting behind her a couple of minutes later. Moving away from my door quickly as I heard Freddie's footsteps, he tapped on the door…

"Hey" he greeted me as he poked his head around "can I come in?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, moving the last of the presents I'd wrapped to sit on the space I'd made on the chest of drawers… "I didn't know Sinead was here"

"She just came over to tell me something" he admitted "Linds, I've gotta end this"

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"There's a possibility she's pregnant, and if she is, I wanna be there for her" he informed me

"So you're just willing to throw away what we've got?" I questioned "I thought you loved me?"

"I do" he replied "but Sinead can't do this on her own. Put yourself in her position, you wouldn't be able to, would you?"

I shook my head, signalling no… "Did you never use protection?"

"Of course we did" he proclaimed "but she took a test and it's positive"

"Has she been to the doctors?" I inquired

"She's got an appointment on Monday morning, so we'll know for certain then" he replied

I nodded my head in understanding… "Well then"

"Yeah" he sighed "I better go. I am sorry, Linds"

"I know" I replied "fun while it lasted, eh?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes, moving towards me, kissing my cheek softly. Once he'd left the room I moved to the bed and curled up on it, trying to keep my tears as quiet as possible…

FREDDIE'S POV:

I pulled Lindsey's Christmas present from my wardrobe where I'd been keeping it safe for the past month. She'd wanted a piece of artwork called "The Surf" by John Seba and I'd managed to get my hands on it after months of searching, remembering her telling me about it when we'd talked about Christmas. Now I was in two minds whether I should give it to her or not. Sighing heavily, I put it back into it's protective packaging and back into the wardrobe. Changing into my gym clothes, I left the house a few minutes later, needing to clear my head…


	21. Chapter 21

FREDDIE'S POV:

Sinead had been in for her appointment and we were now waiting on the results. Seeing her glance at me as my phone rang, I saw it was Lindsey. Hanging up, I put my phone back into my pocket and smiled at her, entwining my hand with hers. As we continued to wait, my phone went off again…

"You may as well just get it" she sighed

"I'll be back in a minute" I informed her, making my way out of the surgery. Answering the phone… "Linds, what's up?"

"There's someone trying to get in the house, Fred" she proclaimed

"What? What do you mean?" I questioned

"I think we're being burgled" she informed me "I'm scared, Fred and I know you're with Sinead and it's important you stay but no one's answering. You need to come home"

I glanced back into the doctors surgery, seeing Sinead sitting waiting for her name to be called… "I'll be there in ten"

Hanging up the phone I made my way back inside, grabbing my leather jacket from the back of the chair…

"What's going on?" Sinead inquired as I pulled it onto my body

"Linds thinks we're being burgled. I should go and check it out" I admitted

"I'll come with you" she informed me "I can ring up for the results"

"No, stay and get them and let me know. I'll see you later" I replied, kissing her cheek

LINDSEY'S POV:

Sighing with relief as I hung up from my phone call with Freddie, I sat on the edge of the bath, nervously awaiting his return…

FREDDIE'S POV:

I made my way up the driveway, smirking to myself as I saw the window cleaner making his way down the drive. Stopping as he saw me, I pulled out my wallet and handed him his fee, thanking him. Unlocking the door, I shut it behind me, not being able to help but chuckle…

"Linds" I shouted as I pulled off my jacket "you can come down now"

"Is it safe?" she questioned

"Would I be saying you could come down if it wasn't?" I asked

I waited for a couple of moments and then I heard her footsteps, seeing her hurry down the stairs to me in her dressing gown, her arms wrapping around my neck tightly…

"Well I guess I was right" Joe sighed as he walked through from the kitchen

"What?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him in confusion

"Never thought you'd be that type of guy, Fred" he admitted

"Can you start talking sense please, Joe?" Lindsey asked

"You two are sleeping together" he sighed

"What?" we inquired in unison

"We're not" Lindsey informed him "Sinead's having his baby"

"She's what?" he questioned "you're gonna be a Dad"

"I don't know for sure yet" I admitted "we were at the doctors when Linds called"

"And why did you call, Linds?" he asked

"I thought we were being burgled" she informed him

"But it was just the window cleaner" I explained

"And the reason I'm in my dressing gown is because I'm going for a shower" she replied

"Right" he stated "you better go then, hadn't you?"

Lindsey nodded her head and leant up to kiss my cheek… "Thanks, Freddie"

I smiled at her warmly, watching her as she disappeared up the stairs. When the bathroom door had shut… "You've gotta start trusting her"

"Pardon?" Joe questioned

"Linds, you've gotta start trusting her or you're gonna lose her" I informed him

"I do trust her. Wouldn't you be thinking the same if it was the other way around?" he asked

"No, because I trust Linds with my life. She'd never do anything to hurt me and I'd never do anything to hurt her. Same goes for you" I explained

He sighed and smiled at me weakly, placing his hand on my shoulder as he made his way past me and up the stairs… "Hadn't you better be getting back to Sinead?"

"Not yet, I said I'd see her later" I admitted, making my way into the kitchen

LINDSEY'S POV:

I made my way into the kitchen after getting showered and dressed, smiling warmly at Freddie as he became aware of my presence… "You okay?"

"Not too bad. Nervous I guess" he admitted

"You're bound to be. You could be about to get news you're gonna be a Dad" I replied

"Crazy, right?" he questioned

I nodded my head in agreement…

"Linds…" he asked

"Yeah?" I inquired, turning to face him

"Now I've got this on my plate, I've been thinking about us" he informed me "we've never used protection, have we?"

I shook my head, signalling no… "I'm on the pill, and my periods have been normal so we're fine"

He smiled at me warmly, his phone going off as he was about to speak… "It's Sinead"

"And?" I questioned

"She wants to meet me at hers" he informed me. Standing up, he pulled his leather jacket on and made his way to the back door "wish me luck?"

"If she is pregnant, you're gonna be an amazing Dad" I assured him "but good luck"


	22. Chapter 22

"Lindsey, you don't know where Freddie is, do you?" Sandy asked as she made her way into the kitchen where I was preparing dinner

"He went to Sinead's about an hour ago" I informed her "but that's it as far as I know"

"It's just I've been trying his phone and he's not answering. He knows how special tonight's meal is" she sighed

"He does, and I'm sure he'll be back soon" I assured her, placing my hand on her shoulder

FREDDIE'S POV:

After leaving Sinead's, I made my way home the long way, taking a detour through the park. I was going to be a Dad. Snapping from my trance as my phone rang, I saw it was Mum. Declining her call, I continued to walk, pulling my jacket further around me as it began to rain…

"Freddie, where've you been? You're soaked" Mum proclaimed as I walked in the front door

"I decided to go for a walk after I left Sinead's" I informed her

"In the rain? You silly, silly boy" she sighed "upstairs to get dry now please"

Doing as she said, I made my way upstairs, stopping in my tracks as I saw Lindsey in her bedroom doorway… "I heard you come in. Are you okay?"

"Not really" I admitted

"Was it bad news?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"It depends how you look at it" I informed her "I'm gonna be a Dad"

She didn't say anything; there was nothing she could say. Instead, she wrapped her arms around my waist, resting her head on my chest, hugging me tightly…

"You're gonna get wet too" I sighed, pulling away from her a few minutes later

"I don't mind" she replied "I think you needed that"

"Yeah I did" I admitted "I'm gonna get changed. How long till dinner?"

"Twenty minutes" she informed me "I'll see you downstairs"

Nodding my head in agreement, I watched her as she made her way down the stairs. Once she was out of sight, I made my way into my bedroom to get changed…

"You okay now, love?" Mum asked as I made my way into the kitchen a little while later

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Everything smells delicious"

"Most of it's Lindsey, not me" she admitted "she's gonna make a great wife one day"

"Thanks, Sand" she replied, smiling warmly at me as she busied herself in the kitchen

"Anything I can do to help?" I asked

"You can help your Mum set the table" she informed me "are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine" I assured her, kissing her cheek

LINDSEY'S POV:

"To Alan" everyone at the table, Fraser included, toasted. Alan had been Sandy's husband, Joe, Freddie and Ziggy's father, but he'd suffered a heart attack 6 months after Freddie and I had become friends, and it had impacted the family hugely. What was once a tight-knit family had been torn apart, but in their grief they'd managed to come back together and get through it together, and come out the other side stronger…

After clearing up after dinner Joe and Ziggy went off into the living room to play on the Playstation and Sandy and Fraser headed off for an early night. Organising myself a drink before bed, I glanced out of the kitchen window, seeing Freddie stood outside...

"You're gonna catch your death out here" I admitted as I stepped out the back door, wrapping my cardigan around me tighter as I walked over to him "what're you doing?"

"Thinking" he informed me

"About what?" I questioned

"How disappointed in me Dad would be" he admitted

"Why on earth would he be disappointed with you?" I inquired

"I've lied to my brother, to my family, we've done wrong" he sighed

I sighed and rested my head on his arm… "We're doing the right thing now though"

"I should've known better" he replied "I shouldn't have come near you in the first place"

"We can't turn the clock back, Freddie" I informed him

"I know, but I guess I'm being punished now" he admitted

"How do you mean?" I asked

"Sinead, the baby" he replied "I'm not ready to be a Dad, Linds"

"No one's ever ready to be a parent" I informed him "it just happens and you learn as you go"

He nodded his head in agreement, sighing heavily… "I just, it's crazy. Me as a Dad? Can you imagine? I'll be terrible"

"No you won't, Freddie Roscoe" I assured him "that baby will be lucky to have you"

"How did you figure that one out?" he questioned

"Because I've known you for years and I've seen what you're like with kids. You love them, and they love you" I replied "you'll be great, I know it"

He turned to me and smiled at me warmly… "Thanks, Linds"

"You're welcome" I stated "now let's get inside before we catch pneumonia"

Chuckling, we made our way inside, Freddie locking the door behind him… "Drink?"

"Tea please" he informed me, sitting down at the breakfast bar "Linds?"

"Yeah?" I questioned, turning to face him

"Can I give you your Christmas present now please?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"What? Why?" I inquired "Christmas is still a week away, Fred"

"I know, but it's something you want, and I don't know whether I wanna give it to you in front of everyone" he admitted

"Then do it on Christmas morning or sometime during the day" I replied "I don't want it now. I want to wait"

"Okay" he sighed, smiling at me weakly. Reciprocating his smile, I finished making our drinks and moved to sit opposite him at the breakfast bar…


	23. Chapter 23

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Merry Christmas, beautiful" I heard Joe whisper as I came around that morning. Opening my sleep-filled eyes, I saw him crouched by my side of the bed, cup of tea in hand

"Merry Christmas" I mirrored, taking the tea from him "thank you"

"You're welcome. You've got half-an-hour to get organised. Mum's just sorting breakfast" he informed me

Nodding my head in understanding, he kissed my cheek and left the room. Setting the cup of tea down on my bedside table, I climbed out of bed and made my way over to my wardrobe where my outfit for the day was hung. Sandy's tradition was everyone, and that meant everyone had to wear a Christmas jumper. Smiling as I saw the one I'd bought, I decided to text my Mum and Dad, wishing them a Merry Christmas…

"Morning, love" Sandy greeted me as I walked into the kitchen "Merry Christmas"

"Morning, Merry Christmas to you too" I mirrored "is there anything I can do to help?"

"No thanks, love, I'm almost done" she informed me "go and sit down and pour yourself a glass of Bucks Fizz"

Smiling at her warmly, I did as she said and made my way to the table, Freddie pouring me a glass as I sat down next to him… "Thanks"

"You're welcome, Merry Christmas, Linds" he replied, kissing my cheek softly

"Merry Christmas, Fred" I sighed, trying to resist the urge to moan as I took a sip of my drink

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Freddie, love, where's your present for Lindsey? Everyone else has got theirs" Mum asked

I pursed my lips together nervously and glanced around the room, everyone awaiting an answer… "Upstairs"

"Well go and get it then" she proclaimed, chuckling lightly

"It's the wrong thing" I admitted "and I'm sorry, Linds, but I didn't have time to get anything else"

She smiled at me warmly… "I'd still like the present that's upstairs if that's okay?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head, signalling yes, disappearing from the room. Making my way back downstairs a couple of minutes later, I made my way into the living room, setting the present down by Lindsey's side on the sofa…

"What's this?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I didn't reply and sat down, watching her as she opened it, her facial expression turning to one of shock… "Freddie"

"What is it, Lindsey, love?" Mum questioned

"A painting I've wanted for ages by my favourite artist" she informed her

"Freddie" Mum whispered "that's an amazing present"

"Where did you find it?" Lindsey asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I did some searching online and managed to find a gallery in London that stock them" I informed her

"It must've cost you a fortune" she sighed

LINDSEY'S POV:

I couldn't believe that Freddie had got me such an amazing present. The thought, time and effort that had gone into it making it all the more special...

JOE'S POV:

Great, Freddie had to outdo me in the present stakes, and especially on mine and Lindsey's first Christmas together, I'd wanted to get her something special, so I'd got her a necklace engraved with the date we started dating on, and Freddie had to go 100 times better…

SANDY'S POV:

I'd never seen Freddie buy anyone such a thoughtful and heart-warming present before. He really did love Lindsey and it was all going to become a complete and utter mess if something wasn't done…

LINDSEY'S POV:

Sandy was busy preparing dinner. Excusing myself to redo my make-up before we sat down to eat, I made my way upstairs and knocked on Freddie's bedroom door…

"Hey" I greeted him as I slipped inside. Leaning against the door, I watched him for a while...

"What?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Why did you get me the painting?" I asked

"Because I knew you'd been wanting one for ages" he informed me

"Is that the only reason?" I inquired

"I didn't want to outdo Joe if that's what you mean" he admitted

"You know that's not what I meant, Freddie" I sighed "did you want to give me it earlier because you still have feelings for me?"

"Not just for that reason" he informed me

I sighed heavily and ran my hands over my face… "It's a beautiful present, Freddie, thank you"

"You're welcome" he replied

Stepping towards him, I pursed my lips together nervously, leaning up onto my tiptoes, pressing my lips against his cheek. Lingering there for a few minutes longer than I should've done, I pulled away, trying not to let the tears fall as I walked out of the room…


	24. Chapter 24

LINDSEY'S POV:

It was Boxing Day, and today more family were coming over, Sinead included! Getting myself organised that morning, I made my way downstairs, answering the door as a knock sounded…

"Sinead, you're here early…" I proclaimed

"Not a problem, is it?" she questioned

"No, does Freddie know to expect you so early?" I asked

"Yeah" she informed me "so can I come in? It's freezing out here"

"Course" I replied, moving out of the doorway, letting her step inside "how was your Christmas?"

"Don't try and make small-talk like we're pals, Lindsey" she sighed, hanging up her coat

"I think we should at least try and get along for Freddie's sake, especially since you're having his baby" I admitted

"He told you?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "He tells me everything. I'm his best friend"

"Then I guess we should try and get along" she replied "I'm sorry about what I said to you, I shouldn't have"

"It's okay" I assured her "truce, yeah?"

"Truce" she mirrored

"But I'm just gonna tell you this, you do anything to hurt Freddie, I won't be so nice, got it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, signalling yes, swallowing a lump in her throat…

"Good. I'll go and tell Freddie you're here" I informed her, making my way up the stairs

FREDDIE'S POV:

"You should've text me when you set off" I admitted as I made my way down the stairs to Sinead

"Didn't think, I just wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible, but I don't think I'm very welcome here anyway" she sighed

"Why?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Lindsey" she informed me "she said she won't be so nice if I hurt you"

"That's just her" I chuckled, wrapping my arm around her shoulder "she's my best friend and we're protective of each other. It'll be fine. Come on, I've got your present upstairs"

Smiling at her warmly, I took her hand and we made our way up the stairs…

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie and Sinead made their way downstairs a little while later, Sinead's necklace that Freddie had asked my opinion on pride of place around her neck. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I made my way into the kitchen to help Sandy prepare the buffet…

"Anything I can do to help?" Sinead asked

"No thanks, we're fine" I informed her, smiling at her warmly

"I can finish up here, Linds" Sandy admitted "why don't you show Sinead the present Freddie got you?"

I forced a smile onto my face and made my way into the living room, Sinead following me…

"What's it meant to be?" she questioned as we looked at it sat on the wall where it hung

"It's a painting by one of my favourite artists" I informed her

"Oh" she replied

"Yeah" I stated "he went to so much effort. They're pretty hard to get a hold of"

She smiled at me… "Nice necklace too"

"Thanks. Present from Joe" I admitted, smiling as I looked down at it "do you like yours from Freddie?"

"How do you know it's from Freddie?" she questioned

"He asked me to help him pick one out" I informed her

"Oh" she sighed, pursing her lips together nervously

"I just gave him my opinion" I informed her "he chose it by himself"

She smiled at me and made her way back into the kitchen…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Sinead get home okay?" Lindsey asked as I made my way back into the house after taking her home

"Yeah" I informed her "Linds, why did you threaten her?"

"What?" she asked incredulously "I never threatened her"

"She said you did" I admitted

"I may have warned her not to hurt you, but I didn't threaten her" she replied

"Well can you just keep out of our relationship from now on please?" I asked

"What? I wasn't interfering, Freddie" she proclaimed

"Weren't you? Then what would you call it?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Being a concerned friend" she informed me "just as I've always been"

"Well maybe I don't need you to be a concerned friend anymore" I admitted

"What?" she questioned

"I'm happy, Linds, and I'm gonna be a Dad. You don't need to look out for me anymore" I informed her, making my way past her and up the stairs

**Now what's going to happen?**


	25. Chapter 25

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Morning, love" Sandy greeted me as I walked into the kitchen that morning "any plans for tonight?"

"I think me and Joe are doing to The Dog. See the New Year in together" I informed her

"Oh, love, I forgot to tell you. When you went upstairs to get sorted, Joe had to leave. A job was called in and he's had to go out in the recovery truck. He said he'd try and be back for tonight though" she admitted

"Oh" I sighed "I'll just be alone on New Year's Eve then"

"Lindsey, you okay?" Sandy questioned worriedly, raising an eyebrow at me

"We're out of milk" I replied as I heard Freddie make his way downstairs. I couldn't see him, not now, I'd probably cry if I did… "I'll go get some"

"Morning" he greeted me as I hurriedly pulled my coat on "Linds?"

Mumbling that we needed milk, I made my way out of the front door and to the village. Arriving at Price Slice a few minutes later, I saw Sinead inside, a basket full of things in hand. She was just what I needed. I thought about waiting until she was done and then going in but it was too cold to stand outside. Inhaling and exhaling a breath, I walked inside. Smiling at her as she noticed me, she began to rearrange her basket of things quite quickly, dropping something from the basket as I made my way over to her…

"I'm all over the place today, thanks" she sighed as I handed her the box

Glancing at the box as she placed it back into her basket, I saw that they were tampons… "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, why?" she questioned

"The tampons. Are you bleeding because if you are, you should really get to the hospital" I informed her

"Oh no, they're for my Mum" she proclaimed, chuckling nervously "she sent me out to do the shopping"

"Thank God" I replied, placing my hand on her arm "see you in The Dog later, yeah?"

She nodded her head and smiled at me. Paying for the milk I left the shop and all the way home I thought something wasn't right…

"Wow, Linds, you look amazing" Sandy proclaimed as I walked into the living room later that evening

"Thank you" I replied "have you heard from Joe yet?"

"Sorry, sweetie, no" she admitted "why don't you go and I'll send him over when he's back? I'm sure he won't be too long"

I shook my head, signalling no… "Maybe I should wait for him?"

"It's New Year's Eve, Lindsey, go and enjoy yourself. You could be waiting for Joe all night" she replied

"I guess" I sighed "has Freddie left yet?"

"Yeah, he had something to do before he went to meet Sinead" she informed me

"Okay, see you later. Oh and Sand, happy New Year" I proclaimed

"You too, love" she mirrored, smiling at me warmly as I walked out of the house

I made my way over to The Dog, feeling pretty stupid for being all dressed-up to walk through the village on my own. It was pretty busy when I arrived but I managed to locate Sinead with some girls from sixth form. As I got closer I could see she was drinking. Watching in horror she downed two consecutive shots of bright green liquid and then Jack placed a bottle of wine down in front of her. I could feel the tears building inside of me. If she did anything to harm that baby, Freddie would be devastated. Walking out of the pub, I stood against the railings and dialled Freddie's number…

"Alright, Linds" he greeted me

"No, Freddie, I'm not" I admitted

"What's the matter? Where are you?" he questioned

"I'm at The Dog and from where I was standing a minute ago, Sinead was about to down her third shot of what looked like absinthe" I informed him

"What?" he asked

"I'm sorry, Freddie" I whispered, but it was too late, he'd already hung up…

LINDSEY'S DRESS:

shop/womens/dresses/john-zack-black-and-gold-foil-lace-dress-_295068609


	26. Chapter 26

FREDDIE'S POV:

I snapped the ring box shut and locked up the garage and hurried round to The Dog, Lindsey hurrying over to me as I went to walk in…

"Don't do anything stupid" she begged "something might've happened, you don't know"

I sighed and glanced at her… "But what if it hasn't? Why is she doing this?"

She shrugged her shoulders… "Just don't go in there all guns blazing, please"

Walking inside, Lindsey following, I made my way over to Sinead, seeing her dancing around, glass of wine in her hand. Stopping in her tracks as she turned and faced me, she swallowed a lump in her throat…

"I think we need to talk" I informed her

"I can explain" she admitted, setting her glass down on the bar

"What on earth are you doing, Sinead?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Trying to forget the pain" she informed me

"The pain?" I asked

"I've miscarried, Freddie. I've lost our baby, and I know I should've told you sooner but I just didn't know how to" she admitted

"So instead of coming to me you turn to the booze?" I inquired

"What happened?" Lindsey questioned

"What do you mean?" Sinead inquired

"How did you lose the baby? Was it a chromosome problem or a placental problem? Or was it to do with your age?" she asked

"The doctor didn't say" she informed her

"All doctors have to give you an explanation" Lindsey replied "it's hospital policy. We should go back and find out how it happened"

"We can't" Sinead proclaimed

"Why not?" I inquired

"Because there was no baby" she admitted "I made it up"

LINDSEY'S POV:

"_Because there was no baby, I made it up"_

I watched as Freddie left the pub hurriedly. Turning back to Sinead, she swallowed a lump in her throat… "You know what? You're not even worth it"

Grabbing my bag from the bar, I went after Freddie, catching up to him as he walked through the village… "Freddie, wait"

"Just leave me alone, Linds" he sighed

"No chance" I informed him

"I want you to leave me alone. I want to be alone" he admitted "I can't be around you"

"Why not?" I questioned

"Because you're happy there's no baby, and you're happy Sinead and I are over" he replied

"You think I'm happy to see you hurting?" I asked "c'mon on, Freddie, you know me better than that"

"Just leave me alone, Linds, please" he begged, walking off around the corner, leaving me standing in the middle of the village

Making my way back to the house, I walked in to find Sandy asleep on the sofa, Fraser in the chair watching television… "Hi"

"Oh, hi, love, you're back early" he greeted me

"Yeah, too packed at The Dog for my liking. Is Joe back yet?" I questioned

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "He's upstairs getting ready to come and meet you"

I smiled warmly and made my way up the stairs and into our bedroom...

"I was just about to come and meet you" he admitted as I shut the door behind me

"Now you don't have to" I replied, smiling at him warmly "can we just stay in here the rest of the night?"

"Course we can. But why?" he asked

"Too much has happened tonight" I admitted "I just want to forget about it all"

"Okay" he replied, moving towards me, pulling me into him "are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I assured him, leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss him softly, sighing as he slid his tongue into my mouth and moved us back towards the bed

**Oh dear – things are even more complicated…**


	27. Chapter 27

FREDDIE'S POV:

Joe made his way into the kitchen that morning, grinning like a Cheshire cat, slapping my back as he walked past me… "Sorry if we kept you awake last night, bro"

"Get lucky, did you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah, I'm just glad I made her first time special" he admitted

"Yeah, first time with you" I replied

"If I didn't know you were joking, I'd hit you right now" he informed me

I faked a smile and finished off my cereal… "So how was it?"

"The first time wasn't great because Linds didn't seem into it, but the second time was fantastic" he proclaimed

"I'm pleased for you. I'm gonna head for a shower and then for a run. See you later" I informed him

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Have fun talking about us, did you?" I asked Joe as I walked into the kitchen

"What're you on about?" he questioned

"I heard everything" I informed him "you can be a real pig sometimes, Joe Roscoe"

"Linds, wait" he begged as he followed me into the hallway

"No" I replied "because I'm gonna be late for work. See you later"

Slamming the front door behind me, I zipped up my coat and made my way to work…

FREDDIE'S POV:

The front door shut behind someone and a couple of minutes later, I saw Lindsey walk past the living room door and into the kitchen…

LINDSEY'S POV:

I didn't realise anyone was in until I heard sobs coming from the living room. Walking through, I saw Freddie sat on the sofa, clutching onto something as he cried. Hurrying over to him, I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into me… "It's alright"

"How can I miss something that never even existed?" he questioned

"It's natural" I assured him, running my hand through his hair "Sinead led you on, let you believe that she was having your baby. It's okay to cry"

"I bought this" he informed me, pulling away from me. Looking down at what he was holding, it was a baby-grow for the baby emblazoned "I love my Daddy"…

Smiling at him, I cupped his cheek in my hand... "That's why one day, you're gonna be an amazing Dad, Freddie Roscoe"

"You think?" he inquired

"I know" I informed him "you do believe me, don't you?"

"Yeah" he replied "can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything" I assured him

"I was gonna propose to Sinead" he admitted "I wanted to be a real Dad, I wanted to give her and the baby security, so I was gonna ask her last night. But then you called and yeah…"

"She would've been lucky to have you as her husband" I informed him "I know from experience how loving, kind and caring you are"

He smiled at me warmly… "Guess I've missed my chance now, haven't I?"

"I don't know" I admitted "I heard Joe bragging to you this morning. Sorry about that, by the way"

"It's okay" he assured me "I was so close to telling him that he wasn't your first. Why doesn't he know?"

"Oh yeah, because it's something you can just drop into conversation" I sighed "by the way, I'm not a virgin, I slept with your brother in the summer holidays"

"I don't wanna lie anymore, Linds" he admitted

"But I'd have to move out" I informed him

"Why would you?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I can't stay here if I end things with your brother and start dating you, can I?" I asked

"Joe's at university most of the time. We'll work something out, if you want to, that is?" he inquired

**I'm so evil! Muhahahahahaha. What will Lindsey do?**


	28. Chapter 28

"_Joe's at university most of the time. We'll work something out, if you want to, that is?"_

I wanted to, I really did…

"Linds, talk to me" he begged, entwining my hands with his. Snapping from my trance, I looked up at him and almost melted there and then. Why did he have to make me feel this way?

"I need some time away" I admitted, finally finding my voice

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I'm going to go to London" I informed him "to see my Mum and Dad and clear my head"

"And then what?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know" I admitted "there was a time where all I wanted was to be known as your girlfriend, but now, after some of the things you've said to me, I'm not so sure"

"Linds, I didn't mean any of that, I promise" he assured me

"I know you didn't, but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt" I replied "I'm going to go and pack"

Nodding his head in understanding, I left the room and made my way up to mine and Joe's room. Making my way back downstairs half-an-hour later, Freddie was sat where I'd left him… "Can you tell Joe I'll talk to him when I get back?"

He nodded his head… "How're you getting to the station?"

"Taxi, it'll be here any minute" I informed him

"Cancel it, I'll take you" he proclaimed

"I think it's best if we say goodbye here" I admitted "I'll see you in a few days"

"Linds, wait" he begged as I made my way to the door

"What, Freddie?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him as I turned back to face him

"I love you" he informed me, pressing his lips to mine

"You shouldn't have done that" I sighed

The train ride to London was silent and I was thankful for it being mid-afternoon. Taking my iPod from my handbag, I put my earphones into my ears and pressed play, biting my lip as the playlist Freddie had made for me started to play and to my surprise, I couldn't bring myself to switch it off. Resting my head back, I shut my eyes and remembered everything about us; how we'd met, how we'd become friends, the summer and everything that had happened leading up to this point…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Fred, where's Linds?" Joe questioned as he walked into the living room

"She's gone" I informed him

"Gone? Gone where?" he asked

"To London to see her Mum and Dad" I replied

"For how long?" he inquired

"A few days, she didn't say" I admitted

"I wonder why she didn't say goodbye…" he sighed, flopping down on the sofa next to me "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I assured him, forcing a smile onto my face

**So what decisions will Lindsey have made by the time she returns from London?**


	29. Chapter 29

"So, love, tell me all about what's been happening in Chester" Mum stated as we sat down at a table in Starbucks having tired ourselves out shopping

"You don't wanna know" I admitted, sighing heavily

"Are things not going well at the Roscoe's?" she questioned

"Partly, and Freddie and I haven't been on such good terms lately" I informed her

"Why? Because you're dating his brother?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"No" I replied "things were great, we were great, and I was so stupid, Mum"

"Darling, what happened?" she inquired worriedly, entwining her hand with mine

"Promise not to be angry or to judge?" I questioned

"Promise" she assured me "tell me what happened, darling, please"

"Freddie and I were together" I informed her "whilst I was with Joe and he was with Sinead"

"Lindsey" she proclaimed, shocked

"You said you wouldn't be angry" I sighed "and don't be, I feel terrible about it as it is"

"Okay" she replied "so that's why things haven't been too good at the Roscoe's then?"

"Not just that" I admitted "Sinead found out about us, and said she was pregnant, but it was all a lie to end things between me and him and to get Freddie all to herself"

"She lied about being pregnant?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Freddie must've been devastated?" she inquired

"Yeah, he was" I replied "I've never seen him the way he was when he found out. He was an absolute mess"

"It's not surprising" she sighed "so that's why you came up earlier than planned then, is it?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I just don't know what to do, Mum"

"About what?" she asked

"You were right when you said I felt something for Freddie" I informed her "I'm in love with him and he's in love with me too. And things between me and Joe haven't been great"

"How do you mean?" she questioned

"Long story short he doesn't trust me" I admitted "I overheard him asking Freddie if I'd been seeing anyone else whilst he was at uni, and then after we slept together for the first time, the next morning he was immediately bragging to Freddie"

"Oh, darling" she sighed "I can't make your decision for you, so you need to decide who is right for you. Is it Freddie? Or is it Joe?"


	30. Chapter 30

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Where the hell is it? Why does everything get moved in this bloody house?" I proclaimed

"Don't you think it's about time you calmed down?" Fraser suggested "you've been like a bear with a sore head since New Year's Day. What's going on?"

"Nothing" I informed him "I just want to know where the peanut butter is"

"In that cupboard over there" he replied, motioning to the one in the corner "and don't think about slamming it. It's never done anything to you"

"Everything's a mess" I admitted as I finally located the peanut butter and continued to make my sandwich

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Me and Lindsey" I informed him "I don't know where I stand"

"You're going to have to tell me more here, Freddie" he admitted "I can't read minds"

"I take it my Mum told you what happened last summer?" I inquired, Fraser nodding his head in reply "well since then I've been falling for her, and things didn't exactly end well between us before she went to see her parents"

"Did you two have a row?" he asked

"No. We talked about Sinead lying to me and why we split up, and I told her I wanted to be with her for real. I've hurt her with some of the things I've said to her, and I don't know how to make it right" I admitted

"How would you like to make it right?" he inquired

"I want to talk to her, get our feelings out there once and for all" I replied

"Then there's your answer" he informed me

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him in confusion

"You need to go to London" he proclaimed

LINDSEY'S POV:

It was 7pm that evening and Mum and Dad had gone out for a meal. Dad had pestered me about why I wasn't coming, but Mum had finally got him off my case by telling him that I needed some time to myself. Flicking through the channels, I heard a knock at the door. Deciding to ignore it as I hadn't ordered a takeaway, I continued to flick through the channels, whoever was on the outside of the door knocking again… "Linds, it's me, open up"

Switching the TV off, I sat for a moment, frozen to the spot. What was he doing here?

"Linds, open up please" he begged "it's chucking it down. I know you're in there"

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I stood up and made my way to the front door, opening the door to Freddie, getting out of his way as he hurried inside…

"What're you doing here?" I questioned

"I'm here to get you" I informed him

"What do you mean?" I asked

"We need to be honest. I'm in love with you, Lindsey, and I'm not gonna deny it anymore" he informed me

"Freddie, you can't just turn up out of the blue and tell me this. I told you I needed time" I sighed. As I was about to continue talking, I was cut off by his lips pressing to mine passionately…

"I know you said you needed space, but you can't deny you love me too, not after that" he replied as we pulled apart

"Of course I love you, Freddie" I informed him "but it's not that easy, not anymore"

As he was about to reply, his phone went off. Sighing heavily, he pulled it from his pocket… "It's Ziggy. He's called me about 10 times"

"Then it's important. Answer it" I replied

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Finally" he proclaimed as I answered the phone "where are you?"

"In London, why?" I questioned

"Why the hell are you in London?" he inquired "never mind, I don't know what to do…"

"I don't have time to play Agony Aunt, Zig" I sighed

"It's not that. It's about Joe. I've seen him with someone else" he informed me

"When?" I asked, glancing at Lindsey who was watching me intently

"Earlier on today. It was Leela, the eldest of the girls from the new family" he explained

"And when you say you saw them together, you mean?" I questioned

"I mean they were kissing" he informed me "what do I do, bro?"

"Nothing" I replied "I'll tell Linds. She has the right to know. Thanks for telling me"

"No worries. Send her my love, yeah?" he asked

"Course. Bye" I sighed, hanging up the phone

"What have you got to tell me?" Lindsey inquired as I shoved my phone back into my pocket

I inhaled and exhaled a breath… "Ziggy saw Joe with another girl"

"What?" she questioned

"I'm sorry, Linds" I sighed

"I need to speak to him" she informed me, hurrying into the living room

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Linds, hey, babe, when are you coming home?" Joe asked as he answered the phone

"Don't "hey, babe" me, I want the truth, are you seeing someone else behind my back?" I questioned

"What?! No, course I'm not" he proclaimed "who told you that?"

"Ziggy told Freddie who told me" I informed him "but that's not the point. I don't believe you"

"Are you calling me a liar?" he inquired

"Yeah, I guess I am" I admitted, pursing my lips together nervously

"I guess I could call you one too then" he replied "Sinead talks, y'know…"

I swallowed a lump in my throat…

"I'll take that silence as a yes. My own brother, Linds" he sighed

"Don't you dare take the moral high-ground with me" I proclaimed "you've not exactly been Mr. Faithful either"

I hung up the phone. I couldn't let him hear me cry. Placing my phone down on the chair, I fell into Freddie's open arms, them encasing me as I cried against his chest…

"I guess we're free to be together now if we want" I admitted as I pulled away from him, his thumbs wiping my tears away

"Well you know that's what I want, but it depends on whether it's what you want too" he replied

I swallowed a lump in my throat and watched him as he stood opposite me. My decision was made…

**Dun, dun, dun, another cliffhanger! I'm so mean… **


	31. Chapter 31

Freddie watched me nervously. I smiled warmly at him and entwined his hand that hung at its side with mine and raised onto my tiptoes, capturing my lips with his softly, a soft moan escaping his throat… "You, it's you"

"Really?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes, dropping his hand to link my arms around his neck, capturing his lips again…

A while later we sat on the sofa, my head resting on Freddie's lap as he stroked his hand through my hair and my fingers played with his free hand...

"This isn't a dream, is it? I'm not gonna wake up tomorrow morning and realise this is all fake, am I?" he questioned, breaking the silence between us suddenly

I looked up at him as he looked down at me and I shook my head… "No dream, I promise. How about we go to bed?"

"It's still early" he replied, raising an eyebrow at me in confusion

"I know but I'm shattered, and we're going home tomorrow so…" I informed him

"We are?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "We need to face the music sooner rather than later"

"So bed?" he asked

I smiled at him warmly and took his hand in mine, leading from the living room and up the stairs to my bedroom, shutting the door behind us. He stood in the corner as I made my way over to my bed and removed my shoes… "Are you gonna join me?"

"I don't know what you want" he admitted

"I want you" I informed him, moving towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist "every little bit of you"

He smiled at me warmly and leaned forwards, placing a soft kiss on my lips, his hands grazing up my hips and round to my front, beginning to unbutton the blouse I was wearing. As we continued to kiss, I thanked God I'd put a nice bra on this morning. Pushing it from my shoulders, I let it slide down my arms and to the floor, winding my arms around his neck, pushing my body against his, moving us back to the bed, Freddie moved us, him on top of me, his lips leaving mine, moving their way down my neck to the valley of my breasts, my hands entwining in his hair as he kissed the flesh he could see and then reached beneath me, unhooking my bra, pulling it from my body, his mouth descending onto my left breast as his hand played with my right…

FREDDIE'S POV:

I worked my way down Lindsey's body, kissing down to the waistband of her jeans, continuing to kiss downwards as I pulled them from her legs. Throwing them to the floor I kissed my way back up her legs simultaneously, enjoying the reaction I was getting from her, breathless moans slipping from her lips as I climbed higher and higher. Hooking my fingers in the waistband of her panties, I slid them down her body, her legs lifting so I could remove them too. Glancing at her, looking for reassurance, she nodded her head and I moved my mouth to her mound, her hips bucking in appreciation to my ministrations…

LINDSEY'S POV:

I was seeing stars, quite literally as Freddie's mouth worked wonders on me. I lifted my legs, draping them on his shoulders and soon began to feel the telltale tingling in my stomach. Clamping my knees around his head, I let out a long loud moan, thankful my parents weren't home as he pushed me over the edge. His mouth stayed on me until I'd rode my orgasm out and then he began to press soft kisses to parts of my skin as he worked his way back up my body and our lips finally met, being able to taste myself on him only turning me on even more…

Freddie held his weight on his forearms as our lips battled against each other and it was only then I realised he was still fully clothed. Letting my hands run down his bare arms, I reached blindly behind me and began to lift his top from his body, finally pulling it over his head and throwing it to the floor with the pile of my clothes. Smiling into the kiss as I felt his stomach muscles ripple underneath my touch, I ran my hands down his chest, pressing my hand flat against his crotch, hearing a groan emit from his lips as I began to rub up and down through the material…

"Linds" he moaned against my lips

"Take them off then" I replied, moving my kisses down to his jaw and neck

Pulling away from me, he quickly removed his jeans and was back hovering over me on the bed within seconds, his boxers having gone too. Sighing as he connected his lips with mine again, I whimpered as his length brushed against my folds, moaning as he pushed himself into me, his body weight sinking onto me…

**So Lindsey and Freddie are together – now what? **


	32. Chapter 32

Freddie and I made our way downstairs the next morning. Stopping in my tracks I turned to him… "You ready for the onslaught?"

"Can we just sneak out?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I shook my head, signalling no, kissing him softly… "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be" he replied, entwining my outstretched hand with his

"Morning, Mum, morning, Dad" I greeted them as we walked into the kitchen

"Morning, love" Mum greeted me "Freddie, what're you doing here?"

"I came last night" he informed her

"And you didn't think to let us know, Lindsey?" Mum inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I forgot" I admitted "we had a lot to sort out"

"And is it all sorted now?" she asked, glancing down at her entwined hands

"Pretty much" I replied, smiling at her warmly

"Freddie, a word" Dad interjected before Mum had time to reply

Glancing at me, I smiled at him reassuringly as he followed Dad into the conservatory…

FREDDIE'S POV:

I shut the door that joined the conservatory and the kitchen behind me and smiled warmly at Lindsey who was stood against the worktop with her Mum. Turning to her Dad, I smiled at him… "James…"

"No, Freddie" he sighed, holding his hand up as I began to speak "let me talk please"

"Okay" I replied, swallowing a lump in my throat

"My daughter, along with my wife, is the most important thing in my life" he informed me "I don't want her getting hurt. That's all I'll say"

"She won't, I promise you" I assured him

"Good, make sure she doesn't, or you'll have me to answer to" he replied

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie and I pulled into the driveway, seeing Joe's car parked up. In a way, I was hoping he would've gone back to university so we didn't have to face everyone all at once. Switching the engine off, Freddie turned to me and entwined his hand with mine… "You ready?"

"Not really" I admitted "can we not just drive off and go somewhere else?"

He chuckled at me and pressed his lips against my temple… "Fraid not, babe"

I turned to face him and pressed my lips against his softly… "Babe, I like the sound of that"

We made our way into the house and I swallowed as I heard Sinead's voice in the kitchen. Shutting the door behind us, we began to remove our coats and shoes, Sandy entering the hallway as we turned to walk through…

"I think you two have got some serious explaining to do" she admitted

Glancing up at Freddie, I pursed my lips together nervously, both of us making our way into the kitchen…

"Here they are now" Sinead proclaimed as we entered the kitchen, our hands entwined "all out in the open now, is it?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, Freddie letting go of my hand, placing his hand on my shoulder as he pulled me into him, my back against his front as he leant against the worktop, his hands entwining with mine as he draped them around my neck…

"What're you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come and fill Sandy in on what's been going on behind her back" she informed me

"Well seeing as though we're sharing things, how about you fill her in on your phantom pregnancy?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at her

"Her what?" Sandy questioned

"Do you want to tell her or shall I?" I asked, Sinead staying silent "okay, I'll do it. Sand, Sinead told Freddie she was pregnant and when I caught her drinking in The Dog, she lied and said she'd miscarried"

"Why did I not know about any of this in the first place?" she inquired

"I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to wait till we'd had the 3-month scan, to be safe" Freddie informed her

She sighed heavily and ran her hands over her face… "Sinead, I think you need to go before I throw you out, and you two, living room, now"

Doing as she said, we made our way into the living room, Sandy following us. Shutting the door behind her, we sat down on the sofas… "You two, eh…"

I glanced at Freddie and we nodded our heads in unison… "We never meant for it to happen this way though, Sand"

"Why weren't you just honest from the beginning? It would've saved a whole lot of trouble" she questioned

"I know we've done this the totally wrong way, Mum, but we didn't wanna ruin what we had" Freddie admitted "and we know we've caused a lot of unnecessary hurt, but isn't the main thing us being happy?"

"And what about your brother?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"He's been seeing someone behind my back too" I informed her

"This just gets better and better" she proclaimed "who?"

"Leela, Mr. Lomax's eldest daughter" Freddie replied

As she was about to reply the door opened and Joe walked in, punching Freddie square in the nose… "That's for sleeping with my girlfriend"

"Joe" Sandy proclaimed "you're not completely innocent either so I hear"

"What?" he questioned

"I've just been informed of your extra-curricular activities" she informed him

"I can explain" he replied

"I'm sure you can, but first I want to get your brother seen to" she sighed, turning back to Freddie and I "come on, you"

Helping him up from the sofa, she guided him into the kitchen. Standing up myself, I sighed and walked past him and through to the kitchen…

**So things are a bit tense at the Roscoe's, now what?**


	33. Chapter 33

**You'll see why we have Sinead's POV later in this chapter… **

SINEAD'S POV:

I watched from where I was resting against my locker as Freddie and Lindsey walked past me hand-in-hand, oblivious to the fact that I was there. They were laughing, joking and I noticed he was carrying her art folder for her. He never carried any of my bags or books for me…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"You've got to go" I chuckled as I glanced at the time on my laptop as Freddie and I sat in the sixth form common room

"I don't want to" he sighed

"You've got to" I replied "or else you'll fail your sports module. You don't want that, do you?"

He shook his head, signalling no, standing up, leaning down to kiss me softly… "See you later, yeah?"

"I should hope so. You're giving me a lift home" I chuckled "aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I love you?" I asked

"Oh right" he replied "I love you"

"I love you too" I mirrored, smiling warmly at him as he leant down to kiss me again

A little while later, the bell rang for the start of lessons. Clearing my things away, I made my way to my next lesson, nipping into the girls toilets en-route, sighing heavily as I saw Sinead stood at the sinks…

"Happy, are you?" she asked as I checked my reflection in the mirror

"Very, thank you" I informed her "got everything I ever wanted so why wouldn't I be?"

"You make me sick, you know that" she scoffed "stealing another girl's man. You're pathetic"

"Says the girl who faked being pregnant to keep said man" I chuckled "alright, Sinead"

"You do realise Freddie wants kids, don't you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah I do. It's something I've always known" I informed her "and we've agreed it's something that's gonna happen in the future"

"But don't you think he's gonna want it sooner than you? But you're gonna be too busy becoming a doctor to take time off to start a family?" she asked

"You're trying to find cracks in mine and Freddie's relationship that aren't there and aren't ever going to be and it's not gonna work" I replied "so stop trying and move on, okay?"

Walking out of the girls toilets, I made my way into my classroom…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"What's all this in aid of?" I questioned as Lindsey and I made our way into the kitchen to see Fraser pouring champagne into glasses

"Your Mum and I have an announcement" he informed us as Mum entered the kitchen

"You do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at them as I glanced at them both "Mum?"

"I'm pregnant" she announced "with twins"

"What?" I inquired "no way. That's fantastic!"

"You think?" she questioned as I moved over to hug her

"Yeah, it's brilliant" I replied, moving to hug her "congratulations!"

The doorbell rang as we all toasted Mum and Fraser's news, Lindsey informing us she'd get it…

LINDSEY'S POV:

I walked to the front door and opened it, seeing two police officers stood outside… "Can I help you?"

"Are you Lindsey Butterfield?" one asked

"Yes I am. What can I do for you?" I inquired

"You're under arrest for the assault of Sinead O'Connor" he informed me "you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence when questioned something which you later rely on in court, anything you do say may be given in evidence"

"What? This is ridiculous. Freddie" I proclaimed

"What's going on?" he asked as he appeared in the hallway

"Sinead's reported me for assault" I informed him

"Can I ask what's happening here please?" Fraser inquired as he and Sandy appeared too

"Lindsey's been arrested for assaulting Sinead" Freddie informed him

"Lindsey would never do such a thing" Sandy proclaimed "it's absurd. Let her go"

"Fraser, do something" Freddie begged

"I'll follow you to the police station and represent you, Lindsey" he informed me

"Thank you" I replied as I was led away to the police car, Freddie following me

"Linds, it's gonna be okay" he assured me

"I didn't do it, Freddie. You do believe me, don't you?" I questioned

"Course I do" he replied "just stay calm. Fraser will sort this, okay?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes as I was put into the police car, the door being shut behind me…


	34. Chapter 34

FREDDIE'S POV:

It was nearing midnight, and Mum and I were sat in the living room waiting for Fraser and Lindsey to return. Hearing a key in the front door, Mum switched the TV off and I hurried into the hallway, Fraser walking into the house…

"Where's Lindsey?" I asked

"I'm sorry, Freddie, but she's been denied bail" he admitted

"What? She can't have been. She hasn't done anything wrong" I proclaimed

"Freddie, calm down, love" Mum begged

"She hasn't. Sinead's making all this up out of jealousy" I sighed

"The best thing you can do is go to bed and get a good night's rest" Mum informed me

"You think I'm gonna be able to sleep tonight?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"You need to try, love" she replied "go on, off you go"

Sighing heavily, I glanced between her and Fraser and made my way up the stairs, resting my head back on the door as I shut it behind me…

LINDSEY'S POV:

After the demeaning task of having to be examined was over, I was led to a cell. The door was unlocked and it creaked open. Stepping inside, I felt the tears spring to my eyes as I saw what was around me. A cheap bed in one corner, a toilet and sink in the other, that was it…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Where're you going, Freddie?" Mum asked as I made my way down the stairs that morning

"To the police station. They can't hold Linds for more than 24 hours without her being charged" I replied

"Good to know some of what I've been saying has sunk in. Give me 10, I'll come with you" Fraser informed me

"I'll meet you there" I admitted "I want to see my girlfriend"

LINDSEY'S POV:

My cell door was unlocked and as I looked up, I came face-to-face with Freddie. I hurried over to him and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as the tears began to fall. The door was shut behind us as he moved us forwards and he pulled away from me a minute later, wiping at my eyes…

"Why is she doing this?" I whispered

"I don't know" he admitted "but I'm gonna get you out, I promise"

"Sinead's not gonna drop this lightly" I sighed "I'm gonna be charged, Freddie, I know it"

"Not if Fraser and me have got anything to do with it" he informed me "you need to stay positive, Linds, please"

FREDDIE'S POV:

I made my way back through the village, glancing up to Sinead's house. Making my way up the steps, I knocked on the door, waiting for an answer…

"Can I help you?" she asked as she opened the door

"Yeah, you can tell me why you've had Lindsey arrested for no reason" I informed her

"She hit me, Freddie" she sighed "she deserves everything she gets"

"That's funny, because there's no mark or bruise on your face. I think you're making this entire thing up to get back at us for hurting you" I admitted

"And so what if I am? It's working, isn't it? Lindsey's in a police cell, you're miserable" she replied

"You really are a bitch" I proclaimed "are you happy to just watch Linds suffer?"

"Yeah, pretty much" she informed me "if I don't get to have you, neither does she"

"Fraser's gonna get her out of this" I assured her "she'll be let off with nothing more than a warning. You wait and see"

"There is one way I'll drop the case right now" she admitted

"What's that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She moved towards me and looked up at me… "You and me, one last time for old time's sake"

"You've gotta be joking me" I scoffed

"Nope" she replied "it's that or she stays where she is. Your choice, Freddie"

**What a predicament for poor Freddie, eh? What's he gonna do?**


	35. Chapter 35

FREDDIE'S POV:

"So what do you say, Freddie? Are you coming in?" Sinead questioned

"No he's not. We're going out" Diane interjected before I could reply

"Freddie and I are kinda busy, Mum" Sinead informed her

"You're busy going to the police station to retract your statement, Madam" she replied

"What?" she asked

"You heard me. Get your coat now" she proclaimed, pulling on her own

I stepped out of the doorway as Diane made her way to the door, Sinead following. Shutting the door behind her, we made our way out of the flat building and down into the village…

"I'll make sure Lindsey's home with you shortly" Diane assured me "and I'm really sorry about this"

"It's okay" I replied "thank you"

Smiling at me warmly, she pushed Sinead to walk and followed after her. Leaning against the wall I sighed in relief, making my way back to the house…

LINDSEY'S POV:

My cell door was unlocked and I was informed I was being released. Thanking God, I made my way out of the cell and through to the reception area, seeing Sinead and Diane sat waiting…

"Lindsey" Diane sighed as I walked to the desk to sign some paperwork

"Yeah?" I questioned, turning to her

"Sinead's got something she wants to say to you" she informed me

I glanced at Sinead and swallowed a lump in my throat…

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"I didn't hear that, and I don't think Lindsey did either" Diane admitted

"I'm sorry, okay?" she sighed "can we go home now?"

Diane rolled her eyes at her daughter… "Yes we can, and when we get there I want your phone and your laptop. You're grounded for two weeks"

"What?" she questioned

"You heard me. Go" she proclaimed "I'm sorry, Lindsey"

I smiled at her warmly and nodded my head, turning back to face the desk, being handed my release paperwork to sign. Being given my belongings back, I made my way out of the police station, Freddie sitting on the bench waiting for me...

"How did you know I was being released?" I asked as I walked over to him

"Long story" he admitted, wrapping his arms around me "let's get you home, shall we?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, wrapping my arm around his waist as we began to walk…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"How's Lindsey doing?" Mum questioned as I walked into the kitchen a little while later

"Okay" I replied "she's just having a shower and then we're gonna order a takeaway"

"Well Fraser and I are going out and Ziggy's at a friend's, so you've got the place to yourselves" she informed me, leaning up to kiss my cheek "see you later, love"

"Bye, have fun" I stated, watching as they made their way to the porch, pulling on their coats and shoes, leaving the house a few minutes later

Making my way back upstairs I walked into mine and Lindsey's bedroom, seeing her getting dried and dressed from her shower. Walking over to her, I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, pressing kisses to her neck and shoulder… "I missed you"

"I missed you too" she mirrored, tilting her head so our lips met "I missed everything about you. Your arms around me, your kisses, your smile, resting my head against your chest as I fall asleep. I missed it all"

"You don't have to worry about that ever again" I assured her, kissing her lips softly

"So, are you gonna tell me how you knew I was being released then?" she asked, running her hands up my arms, winding them around my neck

"I went to see Sinead" I admitted "to try and get her to drop the charges, but she said there was only one way she would"

"What was it?" she inquired

"She wanted me to sleep with her" I informed her

"So you slept with her? Just to ensure my release?" she asked

"No" I proclaimed "Diane overheard everything, and forced her into retracting her statement"

"And what if Diane hadn't of heard?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me "what then? Would you have slept with her?"

"Yeah, if it meant getting you back" I replied

"Could you actually do that to me?" she inquired

"I wouldn't want to, but if it meant you not having to spend another hour in that cell then yeah, I'd have done anything to get you out of there" I informed her

"If I mean that little to you that you'd be willing to sleep with her, then you can have this back" she proclaimed. Watching her, she removed the bracelet I'd bought her for her birthday and left the room

"Linds, wait, where're you going?" I asked, hurrying down the stairs after her

"I'll stay somewhere else tonight" she informed me, grabbing her coat, slamming the front door shut behind her


	36. Chapter 36

FREDDIE'S POV:

I stared at Lindsey's bracelet that sat in my hand where she'd dumped it. The only reason I'd considered sleeping with Sinead is because Lindsey meant the world to me and more, and I would've done anything to save her going through that torture for a minute longer. Shoving the bracelet into my pocket, I grabbed my jacket and hurried out of the house…

LINDSEY'S POV:

I ended up at Cindy's door but there was no answer. Ringing the doorbell for the 3rd time, I waited for an answer, wrapping my arms around me to try and rid the cold that continued to hit me as I stood outside her front door. Sighing heavily, I leant against the wall and shut my eyes. Only a matter of hours ago, I'd been sat in a police cell and now I was here when I should've been with Freddie. He loved me, and the reason he was going to sleep with Sinead was because of me…

FREDDIE'S POV:

I arrived back at the house after having no luck finding Lindsey. I'd been everywhere; the park, The Dog, the café, everywhere I could think of. Shutting the door behind me, I removed my coat and went to hang my coat up, sighing with relief as I saw Lindsey's coat was on the hook. Hanging mine up, I kicked my shoes off and searched the house for her, entering our bedroom to find her curled up on our bed, sprawled out onto my side of the bed. I shut the door behind me and sat down on the edge of the bed, watching her sleep…

LINDSEY'S POV:

The bed dipped as Freddie sat down on it and I swallowed, continuing to pretend to be asleep…

"You mean everything to me, Linds" he sighed "you're my world. You're my rock when things are tough and you're the person who makes me smile when my days are crap. how much I love you scares me. I've loved you since the day I met you and the only reason I was going to sleep with Sinead is because I didn't want you going through the torture of being in a police cell a minute longer. I wanted you back here with me, back in the warmth and comfort of my arms, back with the family where you belong. I love you, Lindsey, I just need you to know that"

I shut my eyes as I felt Freddie move again, feeling his lips press against my forehead. The door shut behind him and I turned over, hearing his footsteps on the stairs a couple of minutes later…

FREDDIE'S POV:

I was in the process of falling asleep when I felt the bedcover I'd grabbed from the airing cupboard lift, a coolness hitting my boxer covered legs. Opening my sleep-addled eyes, I saw Lindsey lying next to me, her body snuggling into mine…

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"For what?" I questioned, pulling her into me

"Everything, for storming out, for not letting you explain. I heard everything you said upstairs. I was awake but I was too scared to open my eyes. I love you too, Freddie, so much" she admitted

Swallowing a lump in my throat, I pressed my lips against hers, her hand moving around my neck, running through my hair…

"Can you put my bracelet back on please?" she asked as we pulled away

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Pass me my jeans"

Doing as I asked, she handed me my jeans and I reached into the pocket, handing the jeans back to Lindsey to lay on the floor. She turned back to me and I fastened the bracelet around her wrist, kissing her softly…

"Shall we go to bed?" I suggested

"I'm happy here" she informed me


	37. Chapter 37

**Last chapter, guys – let's fast forward a year, shall we?**

LINDSEY'S POV:

I was completely and utterly bricking it. Today was results day, and it was also the day I'd find out whether I'd got the grades I needed to get into med school. In a way I wanted my results to not be the ones I needed, because I was dreading the thought of leaving Freddie behind but as he'd said when I'd confided in him about my fears, I had to live my own life and further my career, and I 100% believed him when he told me we'd be okay…

FREDDIE'S POV:

Lindsey had asked to go in and get her results on her own. Kissing her softly for good luck, I watched as she made her way into the building, returning a few minutes later, her envelope in hand…

"Aren't you gonna open it?" I asked as she reached me

"Yeah" she replied "I'm scared, Freddie"

"I'll be very surprised if you've not got in, the amount of studying you've been doing" he admitted

She smiled at me weakly and began to open the envelope. Pulling the piece of paper from it, she looked at it, her eyes scanning from page to page…

"I did it. I got in" she informed me, her eyes moving from the paper, meeting with mine

"I knew it" I proclaimed, wrapping my arms around her, hugging her tightly "congratulations"

"Why am I not excited?" she questioned as we pulled apart

I kissed her softly, cupping her cheeks in my hands… "You're just nervous"

LINDSEY'S POV:

I'd never had to do so much celebrating in my life. Sandy had organised an impromptu yet fantastic celebratory dinner for me after Freddie had text her the news per her request and then a few days later, we'd gone down to London to visit my parents where Dad whisked us out for dinner at a posh restaurant. Over the three weeks that past from me being accepted into med school and confirming my place, Freddie and I had made the most of every day, and now tonight was our final night together. Making my way into the house having been and bought some essentials for when I got to the flat Dad had insisted on paying for, Freddie was stood in the kitchen doorway waiting for me, flowers in hand…

"What's this?" I asked as I took my coat and shoes off, making my way through to him

"The start of our last night together" he informed me "everyone's out. It's just us"

"Just how I like it" I admitted, leaning up on my tiptoes, kissing him softly. Pulling away from him, I took the flowers… "They're beautiful, thank you"

He smiled at me warmly and took my free hand in his, leading me into the kitchen… "Chinese takeaway, and then a movie marathon"

"Perfect" I replied, reciprocating his smile as I sat down at the dining room table

FREDDIE'S POV:

I watched Lindsey as she moved around the kitchen. She'd insisted on cleaning up and organising our dessert… "What're you staring at?"

"You" I informed her "kinda worried I'll forget how beautiful you are"

"You charmer, you" she chuckled "c'mon, it's not as if I'm gonna be a million miles away, is it? I'll be 3 hours away"

"Come here" I replied

"Why?" she asked

"Just come here" I sighed, smiling at her warmly

Doing as I asked, she moved towards me and stood between my legs, my arms wrapping around her waist, her hands resting on my shoulders… "How about we skip the movie marathon?"

"I was waiting to see how long it'd take you to suggest that" she admitted

"Well, shall we?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, signalling yes, pressing her lips against mine. Moving to stand up, I pressed my body against hers, smiling into the kiss as she moaned. Blindly moving us out of the room, we managed to manoeuvre our way upstairs and into our bedroom…

LINDSEY'S POV:

Being in Freddie's arms was something I was really going to miss. I was going to have to get used to a double bed without anyone to hold me, get used to having no one's heartbeat to send me to sleep. I sighed heavily and snuggled into him, savouring the time we had left together…

"What's wrong?" he asked as I shut my eyes

"Finally realising how much I'm gonna miss you" I admitted

"Like you said to me, you're not gonna be a million miles away" he replied, kissing my forehead softly "I can come and visit you whenever I get the chance, and your terms will go so quickly you'll wonder what all this fuss is about"

"Yeah, maybe" I sighed, drawing patterns on his bare chest "it's just gonna be weird"

"Of course it is. Change always is. But everything will be fine, I promise" he assured me

"Promise?" I asked

"Promise" he mirrored

FREDDIE'S POV:

"We'll see you in December, love" Sandy proclaimed as Lindsey and I stood at the front door. I was taking her to the train station and we were going to have our own private goodbye…

Lindsey nodded her head in agreement… "I'm just sorry I'm not gonna be here to help out more with this one"

"I've got all the help I need in the men in my life, haven't I, Freddie?" she questioned

"Huh? What?" I inquired

"Never mind" she chuckled "ring us when you get there, okay?"

Lindsey nodded her head and glanced up at me… "You ready?"

"Ready" I informed her, placing my hand on her lower back as we made our way out of the door

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie and I arrived at the train station 20 minutes later. Climbing out of the car, we made our way to the boot, Freddie pulling out my case, setting it on the ground next to him, handing me my bag. Smiling at him warmly, he locked his car and we made our way to the platform I needed to be on…

"Delayed" I sighed as I glanced at the board

"How long?" Freddie questioned

"An hour at least" I informed him "you don't have to stick around"

"I want to" he replied "let's go and get something to eat and drink, yeah?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, entwining my hand with his…

"Linds?" Freddie asked as I rooted around in my handbag for my purse to pay my half of the bill

"Hmm?" I inquired, looking up at him, pulling my purse out of my bag

"I got something for you" he admitted

"Yeah?" I questioned

He nodded his head, pulling out a box from his pocket, sliding it across the table to me…

"Freddie…" I whispered

"It's not" he assured me "just open it"

Doing as he said, I gasped as I came face-to-face with a gorgeous white gold, diamond eternity ring…

"Is this what I think it is?" I questioned

"Yeah, it's an eternity ring" he informed me "now do you believe everything's gonna be okay?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, standing from my seat, cupping his cheeks in my hands, kissing him passionately… "I love you, Freddie Roscoe"

"I love you too, Lindsey Butterfield" he mirrored

LINDSEY'S ETERNITY RING:

. /webstore/d/8960607/9ct+white+gold+quarter+carat+diamond+eternity+ring/


End file.
